A Pleasant Pain in the Neck
by Katsara-Yuki
Summary: A yaoi story by myself and TacticalDark originally posted in yaoinow. Akane Ai X Cyr Macomb. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

This is a collaboration between myself and TacticalDark on yaoinow. To read it as the original form and see more of my RP's please go to: .?act=Search&CODE=getalluser&mid=26

Disclaimer: I own Akane Ai and Tac owns all of his characters. Please ask if you want to use them in any way, shape or form.

Warnings: Yups it's another yaoi and it's being rated M for probably lots of swearing and shmex scenes =D

Things might make more sense to you guys if you check out the character forms on the site too. If you want to ask any questions or want to RP feel free to PM me.

Comments and reviews appreciated ^___^ Flames will be used to boil my tea =3

**A pleasant pain in the neck.**

By Ayase Yukiya and Tactical Dark

The warm light of dusk shone through the open door as a slender hand twisted the handle, entering into a darkened shop. Indigo eyes dropped to the paper held in his other hand as he shut the door quietly behind him, nearly cringing when a bright bell rang behind him as the door closed. Nineteen year old Cyrano Macomb glanced at the dirty window in the door.

'Magnuson's Libretti...this is the right place...' the teen thought, looking back down at the paper. He pulled his leather jacket tighter around his frame, hands slipping into the pockets of his black denims. Cyr scanned the shop. Rows and rows of books lined the walls and the centre of the store, all stacked in large shelves. Further down the library, large trunks and tables topped by any assortment of odd things sat forlornly against the wall collecting dust.

The brunet walked deeper into the library, wondering what was required to check a book out from the establishment. Yeve, the woman he was running an errand for, had told him that he already had all he needed to get what she was looking for, that is, a supposedly discontinued book of French folktales, most of which were not recorded elsewhere. Cyr frowned, sighing softly as he realized how daunting his task might be.

He glanced over to the counter, where a young man with wavy hair was standing, his attention elsewhere. Idly, Cyr wondered if the man could be the librarian. Deciding to find out, the boy approached the desk, clearing his throat softly. "Excuse me...?"

Ai was deep in thought. His master and the only other member of the library were gone on an alchemy convention elsewhere. Not that it mattered much he thought to himself; it wasn't as if the library was ever swarming with customers. He sighed lightly; it seemed forever since he had actually talked to somebody other than the other workers or the occasional old geezers who normally occupied the shop.  
"Excuse me" a questioning voice snapped Ai out of his reverie.  
"Ah my apologies..." Ai started; turning to face the customer. He stopped, shocked for a moment. It was a pleasant surprise to see someone under 100 enter the shop. "Sorry, my mind was elsewhere. I hope you weren't waiting long. Now then; what is it I can do for you sir"? Ai questioned the young man in front of him. Ai walked around the counter to stand in front of the other man.

Cyr shook his head, his expression flat. "I wasn't waiting long at all...just got here...I was wondering, sir, if you could help me find a book...er...French Classic Fairietales..." he said, his voice soft and warm, like silk wrapped steel. The teen smiled slightly at the librarian, deciding to be polite. That was...until Cyr caught sight of his eyes.

'...t=those eyes...' he thought, a momentary chill rushing through him. The brunet shuddered, staring immediately down at his boots, scratching sheepishly at the back of his head. Something struck him as odd about the admittedly handsome man in front of him. He shook his head to clear his thoughts, refocusing on his task. 'The book, you're here for the book...' he thought, shifting on his feet.

Somewhere, at the back of his mind, Cyr processed vaguely that the man in front of him could prove to be very interesting. Pushing that thought aside, he cleared his throat. "And um...I was instructed to ask what is needed to take out a book from this place..." he murmured, his voice clear and honest. He stood patiently, huddled into his jacket, awaiting the other's response.

Ai noticed the other mans movement when he saw his eyes. He hoped he hadn't scared him and put on a smile hoping to warm the atmosphere. "Ah, let's see now...French classic fairytales, yes I know where that is." He walked to one of the bookshelves at the back of the room, next to his alchemy materials. He supposed he should have cleared them but not many people ever came to the back area of the shop anyway. And those who did normally knew better than to touch his stuff or were quickly taught. Scanning the bookshelf he found what he needed at the top shelf, only slightly straining he managed to pick it up from its place in-between several larger and more dangerous looking books. He blew the dust which had been gathering off of it and started walking back to the other gentleman who was still standing by the counter watching him.  
"Well, here it is, a little worse for wear than most of our other books but it's legible at least." He let out a small chuckle and looked over the man once more. "It must be pretty strange getting a book of fairy tales at your age. Ah not that I meant to offend you or anything" He walked back to the counter and handed it over to the man who began to inspect it. Ai leaned on the counter and studied him for a moment. He had to admit that the man was very good looking, he was rather intrigued by his hair and wished he could get a closer look at his eyes which were hidden. "As for taking out the book it's pretty much the same as your normal library. We just take a couple of details from yourself and you're on your way." Ai watched the man look through the book seemingly uninterested and the strangest thought of wanting to get to know him more crossed his mind. He normally wasn't the one to get so interested in someone.  
"I'll get the bits of paper you'll need to fill out. It shouldn't take long, but whilst you're waiting would you like a cup of tea? Or coffee?"

Cyr shook his head, looking up from his scan of the text, his eyes glowing dimly in the light from the window above. "No thank you...but thanks for offering..." he said, nodding perfunctorily at the man. The teen paused, noticing that the auburn haired man was staring at him. For some reason, the thought sent his heart pounding.

Cyr took a step away from the counter, cradling the book to his chest, his mind troubled. For some reason, the strange librarian put him on edge, adrenaline creating a pleasant thrill in the boy's system. He recalled the man's previous question, regarding the nature of his search. He decided to answer the question in hopes of taking the man's attention off of him.

"The book...it's for a friend. She wanted to read it...but she couldn't make it here herself...um...may I please have the papers?" he asked, fully unaware of the faint blush that had spread across his pale cheeks.

It seemed he had made the other man uncomfortable. So trying to resolve the situation Ai busied himself collecting the papers he needed. He was slightly disappointed, he wanted to find out more about the gentleman standing there. He had piqued his interest. He didn't come across people like him every day that was for sure. And he had just shot down his theory that polite culture was dead. He tidied together the papers he needed and put them on the counter. "All we really need is your name, age and address, they're really just measures to ensure we get the books back. As I'm sure you can imagine some of our items are rather valuable." He handed the other man a pen and went about tidying away some of the books which had been sitting on the counter. Sighing to himself he couldn't help but think how strange it was that he felt. His heart rate was a lot higher than he should be. He tied to talk sense into himself, telling himself it wasn't normal to like someone when you've only just met them and don't even know their name. But he couldn't help himself. So resigning to the fact that he seemed to be well and truly screwed he tried his best to busy himself in the hopes of distracting himself from the very interesting man who had brightened up his day.

Cyr studied the man's actions as he busied himself. The teen sighed softly, realizing that he was the cause of the man's distress. The brunet's shoulders slumped as he leaned forward, resting his elbows on the counter. He pushed the stack of papers and the book off to one side, smiling apologetically.

"P-pardon...I seem to have made you uncomfortable. I apologize for my attitude Sir. It's just that I feel this place is so...unfamiliar to me...a new territory, if you will...and um..." he didn't want to mention that he'd noticed the man staring, so he tried another line, "it is getting dark outside. I guess you could say I'm a bit scared of walking home, and took it out on you. Please forgive me."

Cyr's smile softened as he focused his eyes on the man. The librarian did seem like a nice person, although perhaps rather eccentric and a bit lonely. Cyr chalked it up to working in a bookstore such as the Libretti. "I'm Cyrano...by the way..." he whispered, shivering slightly.

Ai perked up a bit in reaction to Cyrano starting to talk. He knew he came across a little scary, he just wasn't very good with communicating with people. He looked around the shop, with the dark interiors and dusty atmosphere he wasn't too surprised. Though it was funny, he'd never truly realised it until just today. ""Well, I suppose that does make sense; I'd be wary going into a new territory also. But please be sure, this is a nice enough place honestly, possibly a little drab but other than that..." Ai chuckled. "I just realised you've just told me your name and I haven't introduced myself. My name's Ai, pleased to meet you." Ai shook Cyrano's hand. He checked over the completed papers and nodded. "Well, that's all that we need so you're free to take that book and whatever other book you need now." Ai started thinking to himself, wary of scaring Cyrano away but wanting to get to know him some more he decided to risk it anyway. "If you're concerned about walking home on your own I'd be glad to accompany you. I was just about to close the shop anyway and needed to go out to collect something already so I would be glad for the company also." Just as he finished talking a loud tinkling noise carried across the room and a small black cat bounced over to where Ai was standing. He let out a laugh and scooped the cat up in his arms. "This is Maki, Maki this is Cyrano, say hello." Ai waved Maki's paw at Cyrano. "So..." Ai started hesitantly. "Would you accept my offer?"

"Mmm...huh?" Cyr blinked at the cat, a soft smile on his face. He reached forward, scritching gently behind the feline's ears as he spoke. "I would...appreciate it if you would Ai," he admitted, blushing lightly. It wasn't normally like him to be so skittish about things, much less about walking home. However, he needed to drop the book off at Yeve's before he went back to his apartment. The two buildings were in entirely different districts, one of which was seedier than the other.

The teenager stopped petting the cat, reluctantly giving one last rub of Maki's ears before he pulled his hand back. "Cute cat..." he murmured, picking up the book and cradling it once more to his chest. Outside, he was fully aware that dusk had set and darkness taken over. For some reason, the thought sent an odd thrill of excitement down his spine. '...weird...' he thought, frowning.

Stepping outside of the shop and into the clean crisp air Ai felt invigorated. He did enjoy the shop and being able to go to college like the humans did but sometimes forgot how much he missed going for strolls in the evenings. Everything just seemed so much more enchanting he thought. Like the way the moonlight shone and reflected off of his partners face and made it glow with a magical feel to it. He locked the shop door and started walking with along with Cyrano down the dimly lit pathway. Albeit with a bit more of a spring in his step than the other man.  
He watched Cyrano clutch the book to his chest and the mist gather in front of his face from the chill in the air. Then made sure to turn his head away remembering how uncomfortable he had made him feel earlier through staring. He scanned the buildings in front of them, they were walking down a pretty notorious pathway. Well known for murders and robberies amongst many other grizzly things. He positioned himself slightly closer to Cyrano, close enough to be able to protect him should anything happen but not so close as to scare him again.  
Ai looked up at the stars momentarily, pondering what he had learned about the other man. He likes animals it seems.. I'll be sure to keep that in mind.  
Cyrano seemed to be lost in thought, his eyes carrying a glazed over look to them. Ai cleared his throat and asked where they were going.

Cyr jumped, he hadn't realized the man had been speaking. "O-oh...um...if it's not too much trouble, I need to drop this book off at Yeve's house. Uh, you only have to take me there if you'd like, I can make my way home from there," he said, indigo eyes shifting to the other male. True, he could, but he'd rather avoid walking alone if he could. His was the apartment located in the heart of the bad part of town.

He blushed slightly when the man scooted closer to him. Cyr was no weakling, he was an assassin, but he would admit that with the people around his neighbourhood, and him without his knife, he'd rather avoid conflict if at all possible. As such, he was grateful that the man had moved closer to him. He cleared his throat, his breath coming in puffs of warm air in front of his face.

"So...how long has the shop been around?" he asked curiously. He'd been in the district numerous times on 'jobs' but never before had he noticed it. True, it was tucked into a smaller part of the district, but it should have been obvious to someone walking by it. The thought that he'd not noticed it before disturbed the teen more than he liked to admit. '...it's just one of those strange places...'

"No, no I insist you let me walk you the entire way. I already said I would, it would be considerably rude of me to reneg my word now wouldn't it"? Ai gave Cyrano a friendly smile. Though he worried it may have came out slightly more feral than he would have liked. His master's amulet protected him from the sun and dulled his vampiric instincts but the night still had an impact on him. He knew that his eyes seemed sharper and the point in his ears were considerably more noticeable. As were his fangs.

The two walked together down the path a bit more; Ai wondered what sort of person Cyrano was. He seemed like he'd be able to hold his own in a fight. "Let's see now." Ai started, realising he hadn't answered Cyrano's other question. "Well, I've been working there for 46years now. I do believe the shop has been open for 105 years. It's a small family shop. It seems rather insignificant but it's got a great reputation and we have loads of items and books you won't find in the larger places. My master, Rei Magnus, I owe him a lot. Like I said, it's a family shop and even still he let me work for him. Realistically I probably owe him my life." He chuckled to himself and rubbed the back of his head. "Not many people notice it though, unless they're specifically looking for it. We don't know why either. Possibly it's just the shops charm or the first Magnus may have put some sort of ward on it."

Ai stopped for a moment and looked at Cyrano, he had thought he'd heard something but decided it must have been a stray. "So, I've told you about myself but I don't know much about you Cyrano. Not that I'm pushing or anything but I'm intrigued, it's not every day someone as interesting as you comes to the shop"

Cyr frowned as he took in the other man's words. '...forty-six years...but he doesn't look a day over twenty-three, twenty-four at max...' he thought, staring again at his companion. The man's appearance seemed different, more feral. The thought drove a small shudder down Cyr's spine, though whether it was of fear or anticipation the teen couldn't tell.

His attention snapped immediately to a noise ahead of them, indigo eyes peering into the darkness of the alley the sound had come from. The neighbourhood they were still in didn't seem like that bad of a place, but still, it was better to be careful than to be caught unaware. He quirked an eyebrow, deciding to overlook the noise for now as it was probably an animal or something of little significance. Cyrano hoped he was right in that assumption. He did know self-defence and could easily take someone on using it, he was a competent fighter, but he'd really have preferred having his knife with him.

He shook himself from his thoughts, smiling at Ai. "Thank you for thinking I'm interesting, though I'm sure once you hear about me you'll probably change your mind," he said, grinning jokingly. "My name is Cyrano Macomb. I graduated college early, two years ago," a lie, he'd never been to school one day in his life, but then, Ai didn't need to know that. "I work as a runner for a company owned and operated by the woman I was sent to retrieve the book for. It's a good job and it pays well. I like animals, and I volunteer part time at the local shelter."

Cyr wondered, though, exactly why it was that he was opening up to the attractive librarian. Usually he opened up to no one, except, of course, to Yeve and her son, Alexis. He discounted his odd behaviour as being brought about by relief at having someone to walk with.

"Hmm" Ai got the feeling Cyrano wasn't telling him the complete truth but was glad he was talking to him at all and didn't dare pursue the subject. "At a shelter huh? It must be nice to work amidst all those animals. I'm quite fond of animals but I can't quite say they're too fond of me. Maki is an exception."

Ai stopped again. He was now sure there was someone following them. It was quite strange, they had proceeded throughout the dangerous precinct and the area they were in now was quite calm. Though he'd have no problems dealing with anyone stupid enough to try to attack him he was enjoying his time taking to Cyrano and would prefer not to have the evening ruined by some fool. So he carried on walking hoping he hadn't aroused any suspicion in Cyrano and that they would arrive where they were going before whoever it was made a move. Then he'd take care of whoever it was. Hoping to make his previous action look more normal; Ai pulled out an old literature from his pocket and began to read it. He deeply enjoyed reading books. Truthfully he had already completed the book many times and was hoping the dog-eared pages wouldn't speak of it too much.

He'd read through every book in the library so far, there wasn't much else to do all day in the dusty shop. He was reminded of just how nice it was to interact with another person.

Cyr turned his attention to Ai's actions. He found it odd that the man would pull a book out to read, while walking, at night. '...not to mention it's pretty dark right now...I know I wouldn't be able to read if I were trying to,' he thought, his suspicion aroused at the librarian's movements. The hair on the back of his neck stood on end. The assassin never discounted that feeling, it meant that they were being followed.

'Wonder if he picked up on it too,' he thought, sliding his hands into the pockets of his jacket. He kept his pace steady. His new plan was to get to Yeve's house, make an excuse for staying the night, and insure that Ai was invited in for a cup of tea or coffee, while he'd slip outside, from his spare bedroom, and handle the interloper.

"So...animals have trouble around you?" he asked, his voice soft. He figured that conversation, and continuing it, would seem more natural than a sudden lapse in speech, which would likely draw attention from their tag along...that, and he found it pleasant talking to the odd, handsome man. "You seem like the type of person they'd normally get along with," he added, thinking of how nice and kind Ai seemed.

"Heh, you think so? Well it's just they don't really like..." He stopped abruptly, he'd almost let it slip. Even though he knew people were more accepting of vampires these days he also knew that there was still a lot of awkward communications between people and vampires. And vampires were becoming less and less due to the gap, so he was worried it may startle Cyrano. "They don't like my aftershave" He mentally kicked himself for coming up with something so stupid but being around Cyrano seemed to make him slightly more wary of what he was saying. Normally he didn't really care and was quite sharp with his words.

He became aware that the stalker was dropping back slightly and noticed they were coming up to a reasonable sized apartment. Cyrano seemed slightly distracted and Ai wondered if he had noticed the stalker too and started thinking of ways he could dispose of him before Cyrano noticed. He put his book back in his pocket and let out a yawn. He stretched his muscles. He'd forgotten how little exercise his poor body got in the shop.

Cyr chuckled at the man's words, nodding his head. "I know how that is...they won't come near me either if I'm wearing a certain scent," he said, smirking softly at Ai. Cyr was starting to piece together hints and clues as to the man's nature, his attention drawn to Ai's arms as the man stretched, noting, interestingly enough, that Ai's ears were prevalently pointed. '...a vampire...that explains it...' he thought, his smirk unwavering.

Cyr had no problems with vampires, as long as they left Yeve and her son well enough alone. He didn't think that Ai would cause any problems though. He noted with relief that they were nearing the brightly lit apartment, and looked forward to disposing of the tag-along shortly thereafter. Cyr wanted to know who the man was and why he was following them. Depending on what he heard he might, might being the key word, decide to be lenient.

The teen dug into his pocket, pulling out a small, old fashioned key. He jogged up the steps, turning to face Ai as he slipped the key into the lock, feeling the tumblers unlatch as he turned the key. He opened the door, nodding into the warm interior space. "Would you like to come in for a while? I need to give Yeve the book, and er...." he trailed off, grinning sheepishly, hoping that the man would assume he meant relieve himself.

Ai was relieved at Cyrano's response. For a moment he thought he had well and truly blown it. He watched him dig out a rather rustic looking key and jog up the steps.  
"If you're sure I won't be imposing upon you or your company I'd be pleased to accompany you." Ai figured from the look on Cyrano's face and his trailing off that he would have a moment to have a word with whomever it was who was still lurking in the shadow. He was slightly on edge. It wasn't that he was concerned about the individual, or as if he had never dealt with them before. When transporting some goods from the shop he often came across many of them. What bothered him was what they could possibly be after. After all it was just a folktale book, there wasn't anything particularly fascinating about that. Or at least Ai didn't think so. Whatever they wanted, he'd find out sure enough. Ai let out a grin and followed Cyrano up the steps.

Cyr shook his head, "It's no trouble I'm sure. Yeve and her son like company...though I recommend that you just smile and nod if Alexis starts talking to you...he has a tendency to ramble. And you simply must have a cup of tea before you leave, Yeve makes it from scratch with things from her garden." Those facts were both true, but the intent behind Cyr's invitation was not. What he was really trying to do was to stall the vampire while he investigated the stalker.

The teen ushered the vampire into the warm, well-lit house, locking the door firmly behind him. He slid the deadbolt closed as well, indigo eyes peering out the window. Whoever it was, it looked like they were smart enough not to follow too closely to the house. Cyr walked across the wooden floor after wiping his feet on the entry rug, the book still held against his chest.

"Yeve, Alexis? It's Cyr...I'm home, and I've brought a friend," he called out, hearing an answering response from the kitchen. Nodding to Ai, he led the auburn haired man into a small, cream colored kitchen where an older woman, perhaps in her early sixties, sat, sipping tea at a table.

"Ah, Cyrano, Alexis is out with his boyfriend at the moment...I swear, you and that boy keep missing one another..." the woman said, her voice bright and cheery as Cyrano set the book on the table in front of her. She smiled graciously, turning from the brunet to the newcomer, holding out a small, thin hand to the man. "You must be the friend Cyrano just mentioned. I am Yevette Castiliana, and I welcome you into my home Mr...?"

Meanwhile, Cyr glanced out the large kitchen window, noticing nothing outside, in the alley between the houses. He cleared his throat, "I'll um...be right back...please excuse me." That said, the teen smiled apologetically, leaving the room to return to the entry hall, walking quickly up the stairs to the room where his vest and his knife lay. He would sneak out via the large tree outside the window, find the tag-along, and figure out why whoever it was was following.

Ai entered the house and noticed at once the warmly lit and welcoming atmosphere. It was quite different to the shop, and his room in particular. Cyrano called out a greeting to who he assumed he'd been speaking of earlier and allowed himself to be led into another room which he could only assume was the kitchen.

"It's Akane Ai, thank you for having me this evening I do hope I'm not intruding." Ai smiled at the woman. She seemed a pleasant motherly type. Whilst introducing himself to Yevette he wondered what to do. He judged by the fact that since he had locked the door even though he had previously said he would simply be finishing an errand here and the way he had disappeared so suddenly meant he was aware of the stranger outside. Ai wanted to learn why the stranger had been following them but there wasn't really any way to do it without being rude or raising suspicion upon his hosts. He decided he'd ask his master if there was anything suspicious about the book when he returned. Until then he hoped Cyrano would be alright dealing with whoever it was. Though he was sure he'd be fine.

Ai turned his attention to Yevette. "Cyrano tells me you make a very good cup of tea ma'am. Since I'm imposing on you this evening is there anything I could possibly do to help you"?

Yeve fixed Ai with a clear blue stare, her eyes bright and pleasant. She smiled knowingly. "Would you rather have your tea after you do whatever it is you desire to do?" she asked, her French accent thick. "Your attitude speaks of the desire to be polite, yet you wish to do something else first. Cyrano is a good boy, but a little socially frigid...he could use your help..." the woman said, standing from her seat.

The Frenchwoman walked over to the stove, fetching an old looking tea kettle from the cook top and making her way to the sink. "Well...go on, I'll make the tea while you keep your secrets."

Meanwhile, while the conversation was occurring in the kitchen, Cyr had finished pulling on his Kevlar vest, strapping his knife in its sheath as he opened the window. The teen slid out of the opened window, grabbing hold of a thick tree branch above his head. The brunet dropped the fifteen feet into a crouch, his eyes adjusting rapidly to the darkness.

The assassin made his way along the side of the house, back to the street, unaware that Yeve was trying to convince the vampire to pursue the stalker as well. What annoyed the teen about the entire situation was that the stalker had followed to the block, and knew which house the woman lived in. '...which means whoever it is is a threat to Yeve and Alexis...' he decided, his face grim as his boots clicked firmly on the pavement. '...now to find my target...'

Ai was rather surprised by the woman. Not many people looked him straight in the eyes let alone could read into him like that. He bowed to Yevette and thanked her. "I apologise if I've caused you any trouble ma'am, also I'll have to unlock your door; I think it would be best should you relock it once I leave" Ai unbarred the door and unwilling to dither too long picked the lock instead of asking for it to be unlocked. He quickly jogged down the steps and back into the street. He surveyed the area and spotted the stranger hiding in an alleyway around 7 houses away, partially hidden by a dumpster obscuring the view. Ai sprinted himself over and slammed the stranger against the wall, hands wrapped around his throat. Ai's eyes glowed menacingly. "Who are you and what do you want"? He growled. Just then he heard something above them.

Yeve shook her head, smiling at the vampire. "It is no trouble at all. You needn't worry about me, I assure you, and I will make your tea while you are gone. I hope you don't mind rose hips," she laughed softly, watching the auburn haired man leave through the door. The woman followed after, locking the door firmly. In amusement, she turned and rested against the door, a smile on her face.

"Cyrano, I hope you know what you're in for," she said, her voice bright and cheery as she made her way back into the kitchen. There was tea to make and a book to read.

Cyr paused, staring at the vampire. 'The hell?!' he wondered, frowning as the man moved past him, towards an alleyway. Cyr moved from his spot, following after Ai, his hand falling to his knife, sliding it out of its sheath. The teen handled the weapon deftly, comfortable with its heft.

The purple eyed assassin jogged towards the alley, ready to confront the stranger, and the vampire if need be and entered in time to see another figure jumping from the roof of a house towards Ai. "Watch it!" Cyr yelled, slamming shoulder first into Ai and the stranger, knocking them to the side as the newcomer landed in the alley.

Cyr straightened immediately, his knife held in front of him. Admittedly, his night vision was poor, but he could see the figure, could read its movements. He'd be fine. '...I hope...'

Ai straightened himself off of the floor and pushed the man off of him. Ai looked up at Cyr, looking slightly worried yet slightly peeved at the same time. He stood up and dusted himself off. He looked at Cyr, his eyes staring into his own. "Thank you, I can't believe I didn't notice him earlier". Ai started laughing gently and scratching his head. Cyr didn't seem very happy and Ai decided the best thing to do was to come clean. "I'm really sorry Cyr, I was just worried about you and wanted to know what this guy was after. I should have told you earlier but I was worried you see I'm a..."

"A vampire. I know, now focus on your damn job..." Cyr said, his attention not wavering from his target. "Just find out what he wants, I'll handle this guy," he hissed, twirling his knife in his hand, his free hand up in a guard position.

The shadowy figure pounced at the teen, causing him to slide backwards. The assassin lashed out with his knife, snarling as he missed the figure entirely. Whatever it was it wasn't human, he was sure of that. It seemed that it must have been following the person Ai held in his grasp. '...so whatever it is they travel in pairs...meaning this guy's just as bad as the stalker...' he decided, his eyes following the creature's movement along the wall of the brick apartment building.

Cyr dodged backwards again as the creature returned for another sweep, a sharp claw grazing across his cheek drawing a line of blood. Unperturbed, Cyr readied himself, waiting until the shadows bunched up for another attack. This time he was ready. He braced his foot against the wall, flipping off of it as the creature dove, his knife flashing as it cut into flesh, eliciting a violent hiss from whatever it was.

He landed, refocusing. He hoped that Ai was faring as well as he was.

The stalker got back up from the heap Ai had thrown him in and lunged at Ai, a glint of silver shone in the moonlight as Ai spotted the small dagger the stalker was attempting to stab through his ribcage. Ai grabbed the attackers' wrist, twisting it until the knife dropped with a clang on the floor. The stalker then managing to free himself from Ai's grasp attempted to attack him in close combat until Ai brought his hand up to the stalkers face leaving three deep gashes in his face where his nails had connected. He connected a blow to the stalkers stomach, possibly a little harder than he had meant to as a pool of blood formed in a puddle on the floor from where it had been forced through his throat. Ai then once more cornered the man against the wall, hands around his neck but this time he dug his fingernails in just near enough the man's jugular to give him a pretty good idea of what would happen if he was stupid and made any attempt of escape before Ai got the information he wanted to know.

"Now I'll ask you again; Ai asked with a feral grin on his face and his words coming out in snarls. Who the hell are you and what do you want"!?

Cyr ignored the commotion behind him, knowing that the vampire could handle it. He ducked under a swiping claw, his knife flashing as he raked it across the creature's chest. The monster fled to the top of the apartment building, likely on the run. Snarling, the assassin gave chase, dashing out of the alleyway, his glare fixed on the creature.

'Damned creatures...whatever the hell they are this one isn't getting away...' he thought decisively, his boots pounding the asphalt as he tailed the beast. From the way it had acted, Cyr assumed it was either a vampiric creature of sorts, and not the good kind like Ai, or something else entirely. "...whatever it is, it can still die..." he hissed, his face set into a deep frown.

Ai heard both figures behind him take to the roofs. He wanted to sort the commotion out as soon as possible and focused all of his attention on the stranger in front of him. Still keeping a firm grip on his neck he roughly pulled down the hood covering his face. Ai was shocked, he'd seen a lot of different things and species in his time but nobody like who was before him now. He seemed human though it was clear he wasn't. He had a slightly blurry appearance, like watching your reflection in the water ripples.

Cyr skidded to a halt as the creature jumped to the ground in front of him. He recoiled at the appearance of the outsider's visage. The thing's nose was missing, all that was left were two hollow holes where his nostrils would have been. Its forehead was flat and wide, with heavy ridges in place of eyebrows. Red and yellow eyes stared at him in pure, unaltered malice, perhaps with a hint of lust. Large fangs gnashed in the air in front of the teenager. It was unlike anything he'd ever seen in his life, and the moment of dread he felt when he saw it up close was all the time the creature needed to act.

"W-what the hell is this...?" he wondered, taking a step back as the creature dashed forward, grabbing his wrist. The assassin clutched at the clawed hand, trying to remove the grasp from his arm as he was lifted off of the pavement, his feet dangling roughly a foot above the ground. Cyr kicked out at the creature, his steel toes boots making contact with the monster's leather clad crotch. It didn't even flinch as it casually tossed the human backwards.

The brunet tucked his chin to his chest, his elbows squeezing against his sides and shoulders hunched as he slid across the asphalt down the street. He found himself back at the mouth of the alley, scrambling to stand. 'The heck?!' he wondered, staring after the creature as it took off in the opposite direction, taking long, loping slides.

The assassin checked himself for injuries. Besides the bruising on his wrist, and the cut on his face from the creature's claws, Cyr found that his trip across the pavement had torn through his shirtsleeves, leaving trails of blood in its wake.

A pool of blood ran down the pavement, a gaping wound through the strange creatures' chest. Unfortunately Ai had failed to bleed any information from him. He just stood there laughing despite the position he was in. Ai had lost his temper, not something that he did very often though he was slightly concerned what sort of creature Cyr was currently dealing with. He threw the corpse to one side and walked out of the alleyway to find where Cyr was and hope had gotten more information than he had. Walking along the road the first thing he noticed was the smell of blood wafting through the air. But not that of the creature he had just disposed of. Examining the area, he spotted Cyr a bit farther down the road, his clothes torn and bleeding. He knelt next to him and wiped away the blood on Cyrs face. "Are you okay"? Ai asked, genuine concern reflected in his eyes. Regardless the complaints he was sure the other would make known, he slung Cyr's arm over his shoulder and started his way back to Yevettes home.

Cyr glared flatly at the vampire, pulling away from the man, cradling his bleeding arm to his chest. "I'm fine...I don't need your help." he said, looking down at the ground. He was cursing his being caught off guard, cursing his inability to fight the creature. He'd frozen in shock and terror...and that had cost him.

"The one I was after got away...it's still out there," he explained, making his way up the street towards Yeve's brightly lit house. Pain did not hinder him as he walked, one of the advantages of being resistant to the sensation. What did pain the teen, however, was the thought that whatever it was knew where Yeve lived. That put the old woman and her son at risk...and brought a rush of terror to Cyr's heart.

"What about you...did you have any luck?" he asked quietly, sparing a glance at the auburn haired vampire, a chiselled brown eyebrow arched in inquiry.

"No". Ai shook his head glumly. "Like trying to get blood from a rock. Didn't find a thing." They walked back up the stairs of the brightly lit apartment. Ai looked at Cyr, deep in troubled thought from the look on his face. Ai wondered to himself, Cyr seemed to care about Yeve and her son deeply and figured he must be concerned for their welfare. Maybe he could come up with a charm for their apartment, yes that seemed a good plan. He'd start on it as soon as he got back to the shop. "Cyr" he started. "About Yeve and her son; I've an idea..."

Cyr paused, stopping at the bottom of the stairs to stare up at the vampire. "...an idea?" he asked, his expression becoming more placid. The teen's indigo gaze fell to the steps, his cheeks paler than normal as he thought. True, the vampire was involved in the situation now that he'd fought and killed the other creature...but there was no reason for him to remain so...and yet Ai seemed concerned for the woman and her son...

The assassin trudged slowly up the steps, nearly stumbling as he reached the top, pinning Ai with another calm gaze as he rang the doorbell. "...you'll have to tell me your idea with Yeve listening. It's her life, not mine," he said as he leaned against the door frame, careful not to get blood on the grey bricks.

Yeve, meanwhile, had poured three cups of tea, smiling as she was right on time for the two fighter's arrival. The woman made her way to the door, opening it, her short grey hair creating a soft halo in the backlighting of the hallway. "Don't just stand around, come in, come in...We have to talk about things, yes?" she said, ushering the two into the hallway.

Cyr took one last glance outside, into the street, sharp eyes falling to the dark corners and alleys, and to the rooftops, a brief frown of discontent falling over his lips.

The three of them sat at the small wooden table. Ai took a sip of the tea, Cyr was telling the truth about the woman's tea he thought. He listened as Cyr explained briefly to Yeve what had happened, although it seemed that Yeve already knew what had happened. It had been a strange day today, Ai didn't normally get concerned for people so easily but something about Cyr and Yeve had truly intrigued him. Not remembering his own parents and unaware of what a motherly touch was he wanted to ensure that Yeve stayed safe and well. She seemed very caring of Cyr and seemed to know a lot of information most people wouldn't even know they didn't know. Putting his cup down gently on the table Ai explained to Cyr and Yeve that it would be possible for him to create a charm that would ward off anyone with dark or malicious intentions. "It works on everything I have come across in my lifetime so far, the only concern I have is that I don't know what those strange creatures were". He looked at the table worriedly, "But if it could help even the slightest I'd be happy to make it." He looked at Cyr frowning slightly. He figured he wouldn't be happy to take help so easily, apparently the sort who liked to resolve problems on his own. "Please think of it as a gesture of appreciation for your hospitality...Also, since we don't know what those creatures were after for all we know it could have been my fault. My master comes back tomorrow evening, I shall ask him if he knows anything of the creatures."

Cyr trained his gaze on the vampire, his face set into a frown of thought. He continued to hold the wet rag Yeve had provided him with to his open wound, sighing as he mulled over the vampire's proposal. It made sense, of course, to have the ward placed over the house. It would alleviate his worries about Yeve and Alexis. Cyr closed his eyes, waiting for the woman's response.

"Ah, mon petite," the woman soothed, reaching out to cup Ai's cheek with a hand. "You need not worry about my son and I. We will both be safe. I ask though, that you protect this," she said, tapping the cover of the book with a thin finger, "and Cyrano, as he has probably incurred the wrath of the creatures as well. I cannot tell you about the contents of the book, your master will have to. I do, however, know that dark forces are at work, looking for the book. Essentially, I acted my part and removed it from easy access."

Cyr's eyes shot open, his brows rose incredulously at the woman as she spoke. "Y-Yeve...what the hell?!" he asked, sliding his chair back and standing up. "I don't need protecting. I'm not weak...and if those things show up, I will be able to=" the teen stopped, silenced by a blue eyed glance from the woman. He sighed, reaching out and grabbing the book. "...now what?" he asked, a note of irritation in his voice.

"Now Ai accepts my offer and the two of you leave for his place of residence...Ai, I must ask you not to allow Cyrano or the book out of your sight. As such, Cyr will be willing to repay you for your protection with both food and companionship," Yeve said cheerily, smiling as Cyr pinned her with another exasperated look. "Now please, finish your tea mon cheres..."

Ai looked between Yeve and Cyr. If it had not been such a serious situation he could of almost laughed at the look on Cyr's face. Though he was glad he would be able to spend more time with him he felt rather bad for Cyr that he would be leaving the brightly lit apartment for the dusty library. Even if only for a while. Ai bowed his head at the woman and agreed to what she said. Finishing his tea he thanked her and gestured at Cyr he was ready to go.

Cyr shot one last desperate look towards Yeve, begging her silently not to make him leave. The woman hadn't even left him the opportunity to fetch his clothes. All he had were his combat clothes, not to mention he didn't like the final clause of her statement. '...feeding and companionship..since when does that...that lady...have the right to sell me off to someone as an all-you-can eat buffet?!' he thought, irate.

Yeve waved pleasantly at the two, smiling softly as they made their way out the main door, locking it behind the duo. Everything would go as planned, she had a feeling. At least then Cyr and the vampire wouldn't be so lonely...and her book would be safe.

As the door shut behind him Cyr put on the stops, the book clutched to his chest as he glared flatly at Ai. "...I am not going with you..." he whispered, a blush of shame on his cheeks. Yes, he was being childish, and yes, he was going against orders...but the situation had left him feeling lost. "You'll have to force me to come with you..." he reiterated, his expression cool.

Ai stopped and looked at Cyr. He gave an exasperated look, he did not want to injure Cyr or force him to something he did not want to do but he also never backed out of his word. Ai stepped up the step looking Cyr directly in the eyes hoping he would change his mind but Cyr stood there adamant. The defiant expression stuck on his face. Ai sighed heavily and apologised. Before giving Cyr any time to react he grabbed the pressure point on his neck and caught him. Taking the book from his hands and placing it securely in his pocket he lifted Cyr upon his back and made his way back to the store. Listening to Cyr's gentle breathing behind him and watching the mist rise in front of his face. It wouldn't be long until daybreak and his master would come back that evening. Until then he would do his best to keep Cyr content at least. He didn't figure he would be able to keep him happy with the situation hanging over both of their heads. He'd spend the day helping Cyr getting adjusted, they should probably get Cyr some clothes, he realised that Cyr hadn't been able to retrieve any of his possessions. He said he lived separately from Yeve, he would keep the shop closed and go and retrieve Cyr's belongings. Then in the evening he could find out what was going on.

Indigo eyes fluttered open as the assassin placed a hand to his head. "...the fuck?" he asked, his voice hoarse. He seemed to be on a bed of some sort in a room he didn't recognize. He sat up quickly, his eyes widening as he looked to his surroundings. A familiar, tight feeling around his arm and chest caused him to look down. Bandages were wrapped securely around his body. His hand moved to his cheek, finding a band aid in the place where he'd been cut.

He sincerely hoped it was only his shirt that was missing as he slid out from the bed, scanning the room for his vest, and his knife. '...damnit, what the hell?' he thought, unable to find his weapon. It was then that he remembered what had happened. There had been a fight the day before, Yeve had practically sold him off to the damned vampire, he'd refused to go with the man and had been knocked out. Obviously, this must be where the vampire lived...and the thought did nothing to comfort the teenager...especially not considering that his pants were in fact missing as well.

He made his way out of the room, looking for Ai, an angry scowl on his face. He wasn't angry...no...he was _far_ beyond being angry. At this moment, as he made his way out of the room, clutching the sheet to him, his hair sleep rumpled and eyes blurry from the post-knock out daze. He found Ai sitting at the counter of the library and settled for perching in the doorway, glaring heatedly at the other man. "..."

Ai looked to the doorway and saw Cyrano standing there. Completely naked with a deep scowl set on his face. It was a good thing he hadn't opened the shop today otherwise one of the old codgers might of had a heart attack. He let laugh slip at the thought. "I did set out some clothes for you, you know. You could stay that way if you like but I don't think it would be comfortable walking out in the nude". Ai closed the book he had been reading and slipped down from the counter. "I thought we could go and collect your things from your house and then if you felt like it go for something to eat. That is, unless you want to be stuck in my clothes during your stay."

"I'd rather not be stuck here at all...I want my clothes back and then I'm leaving," the teen said, holding the sheet tighter around his waist. Cyr had the decency to blush and look away as the vampire's eyes scanned his form. He was decidedly uncomfortable, very exposed, and he hated it. He hated feeling dependent on another person, especially a near stranger, and he hated that Yeve had given him very little control over his situation.

The teen stared at the books rather than looking at his host, his face set into a deep scowl. He had spoken the truth. He wanted his clothes back and he wanted out. He didn't think he could stand to be stuck in a library, off the field, and away from Alexis and Yeve. A sudden rush of fury made his heart speed up. The damned vampire, the equally damned book, and the thrice damned Frenchwoman had somehow managed to ruin his seemingly pleasant life. And he hated the man for it. Were the vampire to refuse to let him leave Cyr would do his best to make his stay with Ai extremely unpleasant for the man, he was sure of it.

Ai sighed 'Cyr certainly wasn't making things easy for him'. "I'm sorry...but, I'm not letting you go" Ai said shooting Cyr a cold glare for the first time since their encounter. "I made my word and I'm sticking to it...If you're going to continue to make it hard for me then..." He pointed a slender finger towards a small bracelet on Cyr's wrist. "If you do, that bracelet will immobilize you."

Cyr paused, staring down at the bracelet, his eyes hardening as he glared up at Ai. "What the hell?! What the bloody fucking hell?!" he seethed, holding up his wrist. "Not only did you invade my privacy, now you're also my jail keeper? No. This isn't going to fly. I don't care if you made a promise, you don't have to keep it. I'm not weak, and I don't need protecting. What I need is this thing off of my, my clothes, my knife, and the book...and then I'll get out of your life."

The teen closed his eyes, his fist clenching by his side as he held the towel still, waiting for the vampire's response.

Ai's eye twitched. Despite the concern he felt for Cyr and the sympathy he felt for him at being thrust into this strange situation he couldn't help himself. He wasn't used to people fighting with him when he was polite and ended up losing his temper. All he was trying to do was as he had been instructed and now he was getting yelled at. Hands trembling he flung the book he was still holding into one of the many bookshelves and sent it flying. With an almighty crash it landed on the floor; bits of paper flying everywhere. "Well for the first thing your bloody welcome for having me clean up your wounds! Your clothes were torn to shreds so I spent the evening fixing them for you!" He angrily gestured to Cyr's clothes, sitting neatly folded on a chair by the door. "As for your knife...Here" He threw the said weapon to Cyr "I strengthened it for you, it looked pretty worn out." Ai's tone had now gentled, he was fed up at shouting; the anger dissipated. "As for the bracelet and the book... I'll take the bracelet off of you once we've spoken to my master...But I'm keeping the book." He kept his gaze on Cyr; "Don't forget, you're not the only one involved in this mess you know." Ai walked into the kitchen refusing to stand in the heavy atmosphere any longer. He set about making a meal for himself and Cyr regardless. He heard a mewl and Maki came down the stairs, looking questionably at Cyr until coming into the Kitchen and walking to his bowl indicating that he wanted to eat.

Cyr stared after the man. He blushed in shame, realizing that he may have gone too far. The assassin quickly pulled on his boxers and pants, folding the sheet and setting it neatly by the shirt and vest.'...really shouldn't have taken my bad attitude out on him...' he thought, sighing as he walked into the kitchen, setting his knife on the counter. While he was still riled about having his life changed around without his permission, he still had enough decency to admit when he was in the wrong.

'Can't believe I'm fucking doing this...' he thought, walking up to the angered vampire, his arms wrapping around Ai's shoulders from behind, forehead pressed against the man's back. It was really the only way Cyr knew how to thank people, and to apologize, as Alexis did it quite often. "...sorry for being an ass..." he mumbled sullenly. Ai was right, he wasn't the only one involved in the situation, though he still saw no need for the auburn haired male to remain involved. The assassin pulled away, staring blankly at the cat as he didn't want to look at the man.

Still...though he had apologized...Cyr felt stung at the turn his life had taken. He didn't like feeling trapped in a situation like this, where he had nothing to do but associate with someone new to him. '...at least he hasn't tried something stupid like taking Yeve up on her offer...yet...' he thought, gaining mild satisfaction as he did so.

Ai startled at the sensation of Cyr hugging him. He was rather shocked at the apology, in all truthfulness he supposed he should have waited until Cyr had woken. But he was worried about him and already knew Cyr would protest so had gone and done so regardless. "I'm sorry too. I know you don't like the situation but I'll do anything at all to make it more comfortable for you. If you want to just stay here I understand. When my master gets here we'll find out what we can; and if he thinks it's safe for you to go back home. If it is, I'm sure he'll find a way to convince Yevette. He truly is a great man it couldn't be that hard to protect a book right? After all; we've had it all this time" Ai placed a couple of bowls of rice on the table. He was running out of stuff to cook with and in last night's excitement had forgotten to get his shopping.

Cyr didn't bother responding, still trying to calm down. The teen sat placidly on one of the chairs, nodding slightly as Ai set a bowl in front of him. He wasn't all that hungry, so he decided to sit back and get to know his host a bit better. The assassin was horrible at making conversation and he knew it, so he tried the first thing he could think of. "...what do you think might be the deal with the book?" he asked, his voice quiet and uncertain.

"In all honesty; I don't have a clue. I always just thought it was a harmless folk tale book." Ai chewed on a mouthful of rice. "I'm sure we'll find out more later on." It rather irritated Ai, he prided himself on knowing all the books in the library and being quite knowledgeable. He started thinking of ways he could help Cyr settle in. Unfortunately, he wasn't too great at communicating with others himself. Albeit, it seemed easier around Cyr but he was well aware he was in a difficult state of mind currently and could easily upset him. "You like knives then?" Ai tried to start some form of conversation.

Cyr glanced over to the vampire, his lips parting slightly in thought. He inhaled sharply, his shoulder tensing before relaxing, his eyes closing and his gaze dropping to the side, back towards Maki. "I don't...particularly like knives. They're just a tool, a means to an end...but I think they're better in the field than guns. There's more of a poetic element to it, it's more...personal...I guess..." he explained, biting his lip.

Talking about work, in any context, put Cyr on edge. He had been careful. Part of the difficulty of being him was his inability to tell a lie. He could tell half-truths, which he often did, but full-lies were beyond his capability. He didn't want to end up giving away too much information about Deathsayers. "W-why did you decide to help?" he asked in return, his voice more timid than he would have liked.

"Hm? Help you when? With the strangers, well they were following both of us weren't they? I didn't particularly feel like waiting for them to make a move." Ai stretched his arms behind his back.

"Right...still...you didn't have to. You could just as easily have ignored it to no consequence," Cyr pointed out, picking at his rice. The assassin took a bite of the food, chewing contemplatively. He knew that Yeve sometimes had motives behind what she did, like sending Alexis and himself places for purposes unknown to them. He wondered what her motive was this time.

"Anyways...thank you...for patching me up I guess," he mumbled, blushing lightly. He wasn't used to thanking people, especially for such a personal reason.

"You're welcome". Ai said softly and flashed a smile. Picking up his bowl he washed it and placed it back on the counter. An irritated meow reminded Ai he hadn't fed Maki yet. Putting some biscuits and ham in his bowl he watched curiously at Cyr pet Maki. He really did like animals a lot it seemed. And it seemed Maki returned the feeling a loud purr coming from under the table. "Well, it's still a little while before they're due back is there anything you'd like to do?"

Cyr shrugged. "Not specifically..." he murmured, finishing his food. He followed suit, clearing his plate, pausing to scritch gently behind Maki's pointed ears. "...do you know what breed Maki is?" he asked, curiosity getting the better of him as he sat on the floor. The cat had finished quickly with its food, so Cyr had gently picked it up, cradling Maki to his chest as he waited for Ai to answer.

"He's a Ragamuffin I believe". Cyr looked mildly comfortable with Maki, deciding that he was probably more at ease at the moment tan he would if Ai tried starting more awkward attempts at conversation he picked up his book and resumed reading. Sitting quite elegantly on the kitchen counter.

Cyr cradled the cat to his chest, looking at the book in the vampire's hands. "...what are you reading?" he asked, still feeling fragile. The teen smiled as Maki nuzzled her head against his cheek, demanding more attention. Cyr decided that, maybe, as long as he got to play with the cat, maybe he'd try to be civil to Ai. No use chasing off a furry friend by being mean to their human partner...

Ai looked up from his book. "Just an old book of poetry" He placed the book to his chin a strange habit he had formed for some reason. He laughed; "It gets a bit boring when you've already read all of the books but we should be getting some new stock in tomorrow".

"New books huh?" Cyr asked, pausing in his petting of the small animal. The handsome teen stood up, still holding the cat gently. "Can I help at all...around here?" he asked, blushing lightly as Maki licked at his neck. He would never openly admit that his neck was one of his most sensitive spots...and hoped ardently that the vampire didn't notice his reaction as he school his expression into place.

All he would need would be for a vampire, of all people, to find out about that and he'd likely never hear the end of it from Icer...and would have to put up with a round of 'pain in the neck' jokes...a prospect which Cyr loathed almost as much as being forced to stay with an unfamiliar person.

"There's not much to do at all." Ai gave a solemn smile. "It helps to have hobbies here, if I hadn't I think I might of possibly died of boredom by now. I think it would really do some help to get out of this shop while we can. How about the park nearby? We can bring Maki, he'd enjoy getting some fresh air too I think."

Cyr stared at the vampire for a moment longer before nodding. "...just...let me get changed first...and we need to bring the book," he said, setting the cat on the kitchen counter, smiling as the feline rubbed against his hand, begging to be picked back up. The teen left the room, another sigh escaping his lips. While he was nowhere near as bad as Alexis in terms of boredom, he had a feeling that being cooped up, even in the open, with a...a jailer...looking over his shoulder, would drive him slowly mad.

'...not that I'm not already...takes a special case to kill people for a living,' he snickered softly to himself as he swiftly changed into his mended clothes, toeing on his boots. He slipped his vest on, entering the kitchen again and picking up the knife from where he'd set it on the counter, hooking it into its drop-sheath.

The brunet glanced over at Ai, who was petting Maki, obviously in thought, not daring to disturb the man. '...fuck it all...' the back corner of his mind supplied, '...'m acting like a fucking housewife and it hasn't even been twenty-four hours. Complacency is not acceptable...but the guy's a tweeker when he's pissed...and with this damned bracelet on I'm as good as stuck anyways...' he thought, a dark scowl settling on his face as his pride fought with his want to get outside, even if the vampire would be with him.

Ai tilted his head and smiled at Cyr, obviously still tormented by the situation. Ai truly didn't want to keep the other man locked up, but his own pride wouldn't let him back out of a promise; even if it did mean upsetting Cyr. Besides, he was hoping once they could sort the situation he might be able to open up a bit more; after all it had been Ai wishing he could spend more time with the man. He handed Maki over to Cyr and hung back for a second holding the folktale book. "You go ahead, I just need to sort a couple of things before I come out." It was little solace for the man's position but he was hoping it was at least small comfort.

Cyr accepted the feline, cradling the cat once more to his body, Maki's paws resting against his left shoulder as the cat mewled for attention. The purple eyed teenager couldn't help but smile softly, both at the cat and at Ai's words. Even if the man were telling the truth about needing to settle a few things before leaving, Cyr thought it was rather nice of his host to allow him to be alone for a few minutes.

The assassin left through the front door, nuzzling his cheek against Maki's furry face as he sat on the front steps of the library, thinking. He could tell that Ai was really trying to be kind to him, to make it easier for him to adjust. Still, no matter what the intention Cyr did not like being treated like an invalid or a prisoner. Yet...Ai could have chosen to be colder to him. Cyr should give him a chance as a person...but he didn't know if he'd be able to as long as the threat of Alexis and Yeve being in danger, and his being stuck proving 'food and company' for an unknown...well...relatively unknown...person loomed above his head.

The brunet sighed, burying his face in Maki's fur, a wave of confusion and depression overwhelming him. He should make the best of the situation, but he knew he wouldn't be able to do that until he was allowed mobility, which meant the bracelet's removal. He didn't think he had the patience or strength of will to simply act cooperative while he could be out, doing his job protecting people and tracking down the creatures that had attacked Ai and himself the night before.

"Maki," he said, staring down into the black cat's eyes, his face serious, "...please tell me why the hell life has to be so complicated. Can you, please? Just tell me." The assassin chuckled, nosing the cat once more as he waited patiently for Ai.


	2. Chapter 2

Ai looked at Cyr sitting at the doorstep looking slightly crestfallen. He was grateful for the fact that Maki could put him slightly at ease, he seemed to be able to do so with everyone. He took a glance at his wrist-watch 11.46am, still a whole 7 hours until his master came back. He wasn't sure what they would do for all that time but wanted to keep Cyr as happy as possible; hoping that the news they received later would be of a favourable nature and Cyr could go home. It was true that Aiwanted to get to know him better but not under the current circumstances. He hoped that no more problems would arise in the meantime. He though back to the previous evening's strange occurances, and to Yeve's words to him before he left. "Food and companionship huh?" He muttered softly to himself and shook his head, a couple of wavy bangs falling over his eyes. He didn't believe in biting people for the sake of it. His amulet made sure he kept his strength without having to consume blood and if he were to ever bite anybody he want a mutual agreement. The type between lovers. He picked up a chain and wrapped it around the book closing it shut. Grabbing his Jacket from it's hook next to his crafts table he took a glance at some of his items. Picking a couple up; he hoped there'd be no need to use them. Slipping his Jacket around his frame he put the book into his pocket and closed the buckles. He walked out to the steps,locked the door and smiled gracefuly at Cyr. "I thought you'd of walked to the park by now" He smiled. "Thanks for waiting though."

Cyr looked up at the man, blushing lightly as he realized he'd nearly been caught talking to a cat. The brunet stood to his feet, nodding slightly before speaking. "I couldn't leave. You did me the favor of telling me I could go outside without you. I had to repay it in kind by staying here," he mumbled, scuffing his boot nervously against the ground. He probably sounded quite childish, but he didn't care. 'Give and take...any type of relationship, even that between a...babysitter...and their charge is all about that,' he reminded himself. After talking to the cat, he'd decided to try again, to attempt to cope.

The teen fell into step with Ai as he walked, his gaze glued on the ground in front of him as he followed Ai's lead. The two crossed the street and walked a ways before coming to the gated entrance of a park, the stone and wrought iron leading in to what Cyr thought was a pleasant diversion from the downtown area. Lush trees and grass lined the thin, gravel walk way into the park and Cyr found himself relaxing even further.

"...sorry about earlier...again..." he murmured, following behind Ai. It wasn't that he disliked the man, he just disliked the situation. "And sorry, you know...if I made you think I don't like you...hell...I barely know you. But...so far you've been very nice. A-Anyways," Cyr said, his awkwardness in social situations rising once more, "...it's really nothing against you."

Ai smiled and stayed quiet for a moment. "It's no problem" he said, resting his head on the park bench they were sitting on. "It's a strange feeling I know, being stuck with people you don't know all of a sudden." Ai laughed but his eyes held a sad look to them. He shook his head softly and walked over to the play area. The swings were quite well built,even though they were quite old now it seemed like they would hold an adults weight quite easily. So sitting himself down on the seat pushed his legs from the ground slightly and gently rocked there. "I always wanted to come to the park when I was younger." He let out a chuckle. "They always say no though, so I'd sit there and watch while all the other children used to go and play." He leaned back on the swing and stared at the clouds. He wasn't sure why he was suddenly telling Cyr about this suddenly. He'd never really talked about his past to anyone, heck he'd pretty much tried to forget it himself. Maybe it was to help Cyr adjust by trying to get him to think of Ai as less of a stranger... Or perhaps... just because he was fed up of feeling so isolated from everyone else.

"Really?" Cyr asked, rising from the park bench and settling in the swing next to Ai, Maki nestled firmly in his arms. He found himself remembering that Ai wasn't like the other vampires he'd met in his time as an assassin. Ai was inherently more human, a fact which was demonstrated by the expressions that fell across his face as he spoke.

Cyr, himself, had nothing to compare Ai's experience to. He hadn't even known playgrounds and swings and public areas built for fun even existed until the year prior to his meeting the librarian, when Yeve had managed to split Cyr from her son, Alexis, even though he didn't quite know how. Before then, his 'playground' had been a laboratory, his 'swing set' a training room, and his 'public area' a bedroom which was, unfortunately, an area frequented by people he'd rather forget.

The teen surmised that his issue with being held in one location, even by a person only wanting to good, came from the little exposure he'd gotten to the ''outside world''. No matter how kind the jailer was, or how nice the prison was, in Cyr's opinion at least, anything confining which limited his freedom was something to be feared. It seemed all it took was a comment from Ai to cause him to come to that conclusion. Now Cyr didn't know whether to be grateful to the other man for leading him to the revelation, or if he should sit down and cry from frustration, though he'd never actually sink that low.

"What was it like though...I mean...just getting to see it...and stuff like that," he said, referring to Ai's story. Cyr always, without fail, found himself intrigued when people spoke about their lives. He chalked it up to backlash from being trained to take in information about people, places, objects...but he found he didn't mind those skills so much now that he was out in the open. In fact, he often found himself analyzing buildings and people, and playing memory games with objects and cars. "...if you don't mind telling, that is..."

Ai looked up at Cyr; sitting next to him. He looked genuinely interested in what Ai was saying, though it was painful remembering his past. "What it was like huh? Watching the other children go and play while I was left behind? Well, it was painful." Ai looked down at the floor memories of the orphanage coming back to him. "Though...I suppose I was used to it by then. After all no-one wanted to associate with a vampire". He laughed trying to clear the deppressing mood he was creating. "Blood sucking monsters and all that you know". So the shop to me, despite how dark and dreary it may seem to everyone else...Is very bright for me. Most people think I'm strange, it's true I have an affinity towards the moon as any vampire does but I also love being out in the about the feeling of being out in sunlight feels like freedom. After all, I never asked to be a vampire."

Cyr nodded in understanding. He knew what it was like to be something you never asked to be. "...if it's any consolation, I...sort of know what it's like. When I was younger, kids used to avoid me, like they knew stuff about me...you know...killing and all...and it wasn't normal to play with a kid who couldn't feel pain," he said. In truth, it hadn't just been him getting the brunt of the ignoring from the children.

Over the summer, for a two month period, the doctor would let his youngest son, Alexis, leave for warmer climates of France, where his mother, Yeve, lived for half of the year. Cyr remembered the many days he spent talking to Alexis, befriending him from inside his psyche because the people outside his mind, short of his mother, would have nothing to do with him. Part of that was due to the boy's natural colorations. Both Cyr and Alexis had naturally multi-toned hair, though no one knew how...that his eyes changed colors when Cyr would come out, usually whenever Alexis was in some sort of physical or emotional danger, and that both boys lacked the ability to feel pain made for a very unpleasant and lonely childhood.

"Anyways...being an assassin isn't really that much different from being a vampire. We're known as cold-blooded killers...we get blamed for things we didn't have a hand in...we stick to the backgrounds and fringes of society, and the night...as much as I'm loathe to admit it...the night is the one place where every assassin feels at home. I didn't want to be one though...so...I sort of know how it is."

Cyr bit his lip and looked down at his boots, gently rocking back and forth on the swing. The cat seemed to have fallen asleep, snuggled into his arms. He'd told the librarian a lot, sharing a secret for a secret...but there was a lot he hadn't told the other as well, and he planned to keep it that way, unless the vampire pressed him. '...fucking hell...' he thought, sighing, a graceful blush of embarrassment at his rambling demeanor crossing his cheeks.

Ai looked up at Cyr, slightly surprised. he hadn't known it was possible for someone not to feel pain and was quite shocked that Cyr had turned out to be an asassin. A blessing and a curse huh? It would also probably of made him a target for those who wanted to exploit his ability. He couldn't blame Cyr for wanting to keep to himself. He laughed, at least he felt like he knew something about him, he had an impression asassinating people wasn't an everyday topic. He wondered what sort of jobs he did, but that would be breeching a very personal subject so he decided to leave it be. If Cyr wanted to tell him something Ai figured he'd do it in his own time. He looked at Maki; blissfully asleep on Cyr's lap. A slight breeze blew through the park and Ai started humming a tune to himself. He didn't remember his parents or family, the only memory he had from before the orphanage was the feeling of being gently rocked and a melody being sung to him. He couldn't even remember the words but the melody always seemed to cheer him up or comfort him when his mood went in a negative direction. Maybe that's why he had an affinity towards he swing; the comforting sensation of being rocked as a mother may have possibly rocked him before.

Indigo eyes stared incredulously at the man next to him, an elegant brown eyebrow raised in disbelief. "...which part has you stunned, the tragic childhood, the inability to feel pain, the fact that I'm nineteen years old and I kill people for a living, or all three?" he asked, his tone dull. He admitted, silently, that the breeze felt nice. It calmed him, being outside.

Still, he was stuck next to Ai, so he might as well make the most of it. "...and while we're at it...what's your favorite color?" he asked, planning on initiating a variation of the question game he had played with Alexis when the two of them first met. He was confident the vampire would catch on quickly, as the man seemed intelligent. It was simple really, ask a question, answer a question, get to know the other person.

He laughed "I suppose all 3 but don't get me wrong it doesn't worry me. My favourite colour? Black i suppose. What's yours? And what's your favourite animal?"

Cyr paused for a moment. "...grey...I think..." he mumbled before looking at the feline slumbering in his arms, "And really, I like animals in general...but I guess, if I had to pick, I'd pick a cat." he said, smiling softly at the vampire. "So, Ai...what's your favorite bo-" he paused, turning his head around to stare behind him as the crackling sound of gravel reached his ears.

The assassin stood, his good mood broken as he took notice of a group of people, pale, eerily thin punks with dark rings under their eyes. The didn't seem fully human to the assassin, as if they were missing something, some spark.

One of the people held a length of chain in his large hands and was twirling it around expertly, a sharp sneer on his face as his eyes raked up and down the assassins body. Cyr didn't shudder as a second, this one with brass knuckles, did the same. '...fucking slaggers...' he thought in irritation. Three more punks, two armed with knives and the last with a crowbar, joined the fray. Obviously, the newcomers were looking for a fight, but something, a small shred of doubt, teased at the back of the assassin's mind.

"...Ai...hold on to the book..." he whispered, setting Maki on the ground behind him. There was no way he could fight with his hands occupied by the small animal. Cyr fell instinctively into business mode, slender fingers sliding his knife out of its sheath, his face set in a grim mask."...and get ready for a fight."

Ai examined the group carefully and as Cyr suggested ensured the book was still safe. His pockets were closed with locked chains so it would be hard to get anything from them whilst they were closed. It didn't look like the group had much intelligence between them but that was not necassarily a good thing. It could be troublesome dealing with someone who relied on simply pushing forward with brute strength. They seemed to be regular thugs but you could never be too safe; Ai stood next to Cyr who already had his knife drawn. Ai thought back to the previous fight, considering it currently didn't seem like too much of a threat and Cyr was a proud individual he planned to stay back unless he genuinely needed help. Then he'd assist him; and should something go wrong he had the supplies in his pocket to make sure they could get away quickly. It shouldn't come to that he thought, the only one who gave him cause for concern was the one holding the chain, he looked rather experienced. Possibly the leader of the gang and ranged weapons were a pain in the ass to deal with. He nodded at Cyr; letting him know he was ready.

Cyr waited. He would not act until necessity drove him to. The brunet trained his gaze on the thugs, his mind already formulating a plan. It didn't matter which of them attacked first. Cyr was ready. What's more, he was ready to fight without killing. '...something just doesn't seem right about these punks..'

The assassin with the brass knuckles broke first, flying towards the duo. Cyr didn't bother waiting to see what Ai would do as instinct took over. He dashed for the approaching man, catching the punk's raised fist in a hand, a dangerous smirk on his face. "...heh," he snickered, twisting the man's hand high behind his back, two fingers of the hand with the knife falling to the back of his neck as Cyr slammed the punk's face repeatedly into the bars of the swing set. He released the figure as it went slack in his arms, falling into a faint.

One of the knife users and the one with the crowbar attacked next. Cyr didn't mind at all as he adjusted his grip on his weapon, dropping back onto his back leg and snapping a kick at the crowbar. Metal clashed with metal and still the punk's grip held firm, the knife user joining the melee, slashing clumsily at Cyr, whose other foot pushed off of the crowbar, sending the assassin arching backwards gracefully through the air.

Idly, he wondered why Ai wasn't fighting, not that it mattered much to him as the two rushed him. Thinking quickly, Cyr grabbed the swing and threw it towards both men's faces. The one with the knife flinched and soon found himself with a face full of metal and leather as Cyr's boot made contact with his nose, his own knife snapping up to brace against the crow bar using man's hand as the man took a swing.

Cyr pushed the crow bar guy backwards, lunging off his heel, sending the punk head over heels over the swing. The man's legs lay on the flat part of the swing, so Cyr decided to help him a little, quickly using the discarded crowbar to hold the swing in a more compact position. It would be difficult for the prone, disarmed punk to reach his weapon and free his legs, unless he somehow managed to get his large, studded boots off.

Sharp purple returned to the last two punks, waiting for either of them to move, his knife and body both poised to attack. He was in his element.

Ai watched the fight fold out in front of him. As he'd guessed Cyr had the situation pretty much in control. He wasn't shocked seeing how well Cyr could fight cinsidering what he had just been told by the other man. It was quite spectacular watching him fight though, strong yet graceful. If Ai hadn't known what was going on he might have mistaken it to be a dance. He took his focus away from the thugs Cyr was dealing with and fixed hiz gaze upon the thug with the chain. He hadn't made a move as of yet and it concerned Ai. Either the thug had some concealed intelligence or was acting on some kind of orders. Unsure of what the thug was planning and not wanting to upset Cyr he dithered for a second. Until he saw the thug swing his chain above his head and tried to bring it down on Cyr. Now Ai had absolutely no doubt Cyr was an exceptional fighter but event he couldn't manage tp continue dealing with his current opponents and the heavy chain aiming for him so Ai doing the first thing to come to his head swiftly stepped in front of Cyr and grabbed a hold of the chain, small amounts of blood dripping to the floor from where it cut through hus skin. With not so much effort he wrapped it around both hands and with a tug sent the thug into a nearby tree.

Cyr's glare shot over to Ai. '...the hell, I had this under control!' he thought, an irrational burst of anger coursing through his veins. He'd had his attention on the chain user. The man and his weapon hadn't even been close to the assassin. He knew that Ai was only trying to help, but still, the thought made him feel inadequate and hurt as he initiated the attack on the last punk, the second knife user.

Cyr jumped and snapped a kick at the man's head, snickering as the punk blocked his hits. He landed in a crouch and kept coming, kicking the punk's upraised hands repeatedly. They needed at least on of the punks conscious for questioning, and he wasn't about to trust the vampire to be able to not knock them out. The assassin drove the disarmed knife user back into a tree, aiming a bone crunching kick at his arms. It connected and the punk slammed back into a tree, the bones in his arms releasing a brittle crack as he slid down the trunk.

The guy didn't so much as flinch, rather, he became fascinated by the blood and bone from his wound. To Cyr's horror, the punk bent forward, lapping at the marrow from his cracked bones. '...t-the hell?' Cyr thought, stepping back, his eyes wide with mingled disgust and terror. "...Ai...they're not human..." he said, his attention transfixed on the downed punk.

Ai looked on shocked as the thug who'd just been injured took fascination in his wound. Looking around he saw the other thugs getting up also, manic smiles on their faces. This situation was beginning to look pretty bad. They needed the information from one of them but if they weren't going to go down then they could put the book and their own lives at danger. Thinking over the situation he had a couple of items that may come in useful, it was starting to irritate him at the strange creatures he'd been encountering. If he didn't know what they were he didn't know how to equip for them. He had a couple of smoke capsules that would let them get away if need be though he doubted neither he or Cyr wanted to run away from this fight. Their prides in the way as much as the fact they needed the information. It might be necessary to finish the others off and only ointerrogate the one, it would make the job easier; they wouldn't be watching for the others getting back up whilst they were trying to get information. He also had a couple of bombs in his arsenal. Not bombs as such as the big black round ones, small capsules which worked the same way. He strode over to where Cyr was; watching the horrendous creature and asked what their plan of action was.

"...simple..." the assassin breathed, regaining his composure. "...we kill the others and leave this one alive," Cyr laughed with a dangerous smirk on his face. The silver flat of his knife flashed in the afternoon light as he made his move, attacking the leader of the group, the chain punk, head on before the man could fully stand. The teen kicked the man square in the chest, cracking ribs even as he spun, his back facing the inhuman thing as he slammed the knife home.

The figure behind him pitched forward, the heavy body going limp as blood drained from a wound in the man's chest. Cyr had punctured his heart, worse yet, he'd destroyed it as he yanked the weapon out of the punk's chest cavity, the serrated edges of his knife tearing muscle and flesh as he let the corpse drop. Cyr threw the chain to Ai, nodding at the wounded punk against the tree, a silent signal to bind him as he turned to the only other mobile punk.

"...che..." he scoffed, watching the knife weilding punk walked towards him. The assassin ducked beneath a clumsy swipe, grabbing the punk's arm and twisting it around. He slammed the punk into the tree the leader had died against before using the knife punk's own weapon to kill him, chuckling darkly as the second one died.

The brass knuckles punk was just starting to come to as Cyr stalked up behind him, pushing him back to the ground with his boots. He looked to the last man who was frantically trying to get his legs loose from the swing. "...so you guys can feel fear...perfect..." he said, a soft snicker creeping into his voice as he threw his knife down, watching the weapon sink into the brass knuckle man's neck, severing the spinal cord as it slid home. The man collapsed, twitching and spilling blood from both his neck and his mouth as he spasmed.

Cyr turned to the trapped punk. They already had their interrogation target...so he decided to let the crowbar man live. He pulled the man's weapon from where he'd slipped it into the swing, watching as the punk scrambled backwards, a look of terror on his face. Cyr fixed the punk with an ice cold glare, grinning maliciously as the man stared at him in fear. "...hey Ai, what do you think we should do with this one?"

Ai caught the hint. Seemed the group had been organised by someone or someTHING. Scare the punk shitless and he ought to run back to his master tail between his legs. Ai walked away from the chained up thug, an evil smile spread across his face and eyes glinted maliciously. "Hm, I don't know" The grin turned into an innocently coy smile. "We could burn him? Gouge his eyes out and feed them to the crows?" He looked at Cyr seeming to also think the punks reaction was rather amusing. He seemed like he might wet his pants any second then. Ai crouched down in front of the thug. "Or I can eat him." He laughed, that was the final straw for the punk who despite his injured state pushed himself away from Ai with remaining reserves of energy and scrabbled off the ground; half limping half running away.

Cyr's composure cracked briefly as the punk ran off, screaming in fear. The brunet's shoulders shook with laughter as he bit back his chuckles, smiling genuinely up at the vampire. "...couldn't have done it better myself Ai," he said, a hint of his amusement clear in his voice. Cyr picked his knife up from where it still lay, embedded in the corpse of the man whose spine he'd severed. The teen wiped the viscous blood off of the weapon on the back of the punk's shirt and slipped his weapon back into its sheath, his serious demeanor returning.

"We'll leave the bodies here, just in case their employer comes back. Besides...even if the deaths attract the cops attention, the extra activity might keep the area more secure for us," Cyr said, his eyes aglow in thought. It was proven that increased activity in areas often prevented activity of a negative sort from occurring as frequently as it normally did. In the teen's mind, it made sense to leave the bodies both as a warning, and as a method of getting backup without attracting attention directly to themselves.

No one, thankfully, had seen the fight, as the park was relatively deserted during the busy work hours of the afternoon. And, even more fortunately, the dense foliage blocked their location from any prying eyes peeking out of office windows.

Content in that knowledge, Cyr turned back to the trapped punk, his eyes hardening. "...where should we take him?" he asked Ai, pinning the punk with a glare.

"I don't think it would be safe to take him back to the library. Never know if or how their master is tracking them." He put a contemplative finger to his forehead thinking for a moment. "A little way from here, in the big forest at the edge of town...there's an abandoned cabin out there. No one ever uses it as they seem to believe it's haunted. But haunted or not it's far away enough that we should be left undisturbed."

"Sounds perfect," the assassin murmured, bending to pick up Maki, who seemed to come out of nowhere, rubbing against the brunet's leg. Cyr scratched under the small animal's chin, allowing the cat to climb onto his shoulders. He stepped up to the tree, sighing softly "...let's get going," he added, waiting for the vampire to undo the chain from the tree.

Ai nodded; un tieing the thug from the tree but using the chain to bound his hands just in case something were to go wrong. Slinging the thug over his back he took the lead and started his way to the cabin. After around half an hour of silent walking they reached a clearing in the forest; the cabin was surrounded by large trees and undergrowth, making it highly difficult for anyone to sneak in un-noticed and shielded them from prying eyes. The cabin was standing but in shabby condition. Weeds lined up against the walls and vines snaked their way around ot. There were multiple holes in both the roof and windows. Inside; covered in a thick layer of dust their were a couple of chairs, bits of the roof lined the floor. Ai dropped the thug from his back; and grabbing one of the chairs tied the thug to it.

Cyr followed the vampire's lead, scratching Maki's ears gently as he did so. He couldn't help but look around as they entered the deeper part of the forest. 'So we're going to a cabin then...' he thought, stepping lightly over a fallen branch. The routine continued for roughly thirty minutes, Maki's mewling and the sound of dry leaves and twigs snapping under their feet the only sounds playing through the air.

The assassin shut the door to the cabin firmly behind him, smirking slightly as Ai dropped the punk into a chair, securing him in place. He wondered what the best way to go about interrogating the man was. '..good cop bad cop, or the old fashioned way?' he thought, looking to Ai for clues as to how the auburn haired male thought they ought to proceed.

Ai looked at Cyr apparently in thought of how to go about it. From the performance in the park it seemed that the thugs responded best to fear. "Well, first thing to do is wake him up I suppose." Ai looked around the cabin for a means of waking him, spotting an old sink in the other room hidden by a dishinged door; he moved the door out of the way and by luck the sink was working. Filling a cracked bucket with water Ai stepped in front of the thug and disdainfully threw the water over him. Ai watched in amusement as the thug woke and started growling at them, futiley attempting to break the chain that bound him to the chair.

Cyr snickered, setting Maki on a cloth covered table as he went to stand behind Ai, glaring cooly at the punk. "Here's the deal...you're only alive right now because we need information...and you have the choice of giving us the information and dying in a quick, painless manner, at his hands," the assassin spoke, his voice deadly soft as he nodded at Ai, "...or a slow, agonizing death at my hands."

"Neither of them likely makes you feel very comfortable I'm guessing, but I don't give a damn. You'll answer, or you'll die," he said, hardening his glare as he reached forward, leaning against Ai as he set his boot directly on the crotch of the man's pants, his face a mask of cold indifference. "...and believe me when I say that dealing with me will make death at the hands of a vampire seem like a mercy."

The punk whimpered slightly as Cyr applied more pressure to his crotch, the metal edging of the teen's shoe cutting uncomfortably into his private area. The brunet seemed serious. More pressure prompted the man to nod, trying to scoot away from the assassin.

"Yes what? You want to answer our questions like a good captive should, or you want me to kill you so slowly that you wish you'd talked?" Cyr asked, arching an eyebrow.

"...fi-irs-irst..." the punk croaked, pained as the teenager pressed down firmly on his cloth covered member.

"...good man..." Cyr muttered, backing off and leaving the interrogation to Ai to start with.

Ai leaned against the back of another chair faced towards the punk; slow stream of tears running down his face from where Cyr had injured him. Ai crossed his arms. "I want to know who your master is; what you're after and why." He spoke calmly and softly but with tactifully hidden malice behind it. He leaned over the thug and cut a wound on his cheek; blood flowing from the wound. "Of course if you're stubborn I wouldn't mind being a bit less painful."

"D-d-d-d-don't know w=who is is I swear it! We never see him! He just tells us what to do!" the punk simpered, his eyes clenched as Ai slashed a line in his face. "Don't bite me, don't kill me please!"

"...why shouldn't he?" Cyr asked from where he stood, his arms crossed tightly over his chest. "...you're avoiding his question, _and_ you tried to kill him. He'd be perfectly within rights to drain your sorry ass completely dry." Extreme, true, but this punk, while interested by his wounds and not totally human, seemed to be afraid of the vampire, and obviously he could feel stimuli in certain areas. "...course he might just decide to rip your balls off too..." he sighed, closing his eyes.

"...I t-told you I don't know who the boss is...He said go to the park and look for a kid with weird hair. Told us to get a book or something or the kid and-" the man trailed off, his eyes growing wide as his thrashing doubled, a snarl forming on his face. "I won't tell you anything else! I won't, he'll kill me!"

'...the fuck?' Cyr thought, his indigo oculars narrowing. Something was very odd and very, very wrong with the way the trapped man was acting.

Ai pulled the thug up by his chin; chair slightly lifting off the ground. "And what exactly do you think will happen if you don't tell us what you know. We're not exactly here to have a picnic in case you haven't figured." Ai knocked him over on his chair and took one of his 'bombs' out. "Wonder how this would taste"? He asked mockingly.

"Death by you is better than death by him!" The punk screamed, spitting in the vampire's direction.

Cyr cocked his head, looking at the man. "...why are you afraid of him killing you? You're stuck here, and you won't be alive after you answer anyways...you'll have outlived your usefulness," he pointed out. The man's reactions intrigued him.

"Doesn't matter, he'll still be the one to kill me. And when he does he'll send the others after you both. Kill you," he looked at Ai, "nab you," then at Cyr, "and grab that book." He pressed against his chains, the broken bones in his body standing out, a sickly shade of white. "So you might as well kill me now bitch!" he sneered.

The words spoken by the thug intrigued Ai. Nab Cyr and take the book. Was there some sort of connection between the two then? The thug seemed adamant he wasn't going to talk; he'd hoped things could be settled peacefully. But the saying dead men tell no tales wasn't necassarily true. Alive or not there was a way to get the information they needed. Being a vampire had it's quirks sometimes. Ai took Cyr to the side and explained this to him, but he also refused to do it before the man was dead he didn't like feasting on people and this was only an exception as they needed the information.

"...let's hold off on that. I'm not fond of unnecessary killing either, believe it or not. We could tell him though, lord the threat over him...he seems like he's trying to cover his fear with being an asshole," Cyr whispered, staring levelly at the vampire. In truth, however, he was worried. He wanted to know more about why the thug had been sent to collect him, and the book. '...and there's no way Yeve'll tell me if I ask,' he thought, frowning.

"...why did your employer send you after us, besides taking the book. What was the motive behind it?" he asked, staring around Ai's shoulder at the snickering punk, who did nothing more than smirk in response. "...look, I don't really give a fuck what my partner does to you, but I'm willing to help you not join the legions of the undead," he said, glancing to Ai to warn him to play along, " as long as you cooperate."

"...I'll be undead if I tell you anyways, so what's it ma-" the punk trailed off, his eyes dialating. Something was wrong.

"Ai, what the hell is happ-He's having a heart attack!" Cyr snapped, his fists clenching. Even with Ai's help there was no way they could untie the man from the chair in time to save his life. They had no supplies, no medical tools, nothing they could use to keep their captive well.

The chained man's muscles went slack as his chin dropped to his chest, his eyes wide and unblinking. He released one last horrible, shuddering gasp, his head bobbing slightly, before a froth of red foam gathered at the edge of his mouth. Cautiously, Cyr stepped forward, intent on checking the man's pulse, his knife back in its sheath. He reached out for the man's neck, two fingers poised to check the man's vitals and paused...something still wasn't right. '...but what?'

Ai looked at Cyr then to the thug whom had gone limp in the chair, red foaming dripping down his chin. That was something you didn't see everyday. Ai thought over the thugs words, be undead anyways? Was it possible the person responsible fro sending the thugs had somehow managed to do this from a distance? Ai kept a wary eye on the thug unsure if he was well and truly 'dead' or not.

Ai seemed to be thinking along the same lines, Cyr thought, his gaze still focused on the vampire. A shuffling, rattling noise from his side made him jolt, his eyes shooting to the corpse. Dead, unfeeling eyes stared ahead, teeth gnashing against one another as the body in the chair struggled, a loud, unearthly cry rising from the chest of the punk, a pink, bloated tongue lolling out, the hands and legs twitching as he scrambled to get to the human and his companion.

Cyr's heart began to pound. The teenager backed away quickly, tripping over Maki, who'd jumped from his perch on the table to arch his back and hiss at the...at the thing...the zombie...whatever it was. Cyr backed further, jumping as he hit something solid. He looked up into Ai's eyes, his own widened in shock. "...think this is what he meant by being undead anyways?" he asked softly, a slight tremor to his voice.

If they were dealing with someone who could kill people from a distance, and use their corpses as puppets...then the two could be in very big trouble...

Ai watched as the thing, whatever it was broke free of the bonds effortlessly and started coming across towards them. Helping Cyr to his feet again the two backed up slightly. It seemed a dire situation; the thugs had been difficult enough to deal with the first time round who knew what it would be capable of now. Ai looked around the room, either way were they to fight or flee there was no way it would be possible to do so in such cramped quarters. He turned to Cyr, whispering unsure wether the creature was still able to understand or not. Fishing around in his pockets he found the bombs and sweftly throwing them around the ombie like creature a brief distraction to at least get out of the cabin. They would see what they could do outside; he was sure neither ones pride would allow them to flee without trying all available resources and approaches first. Outside the cabin the sky was a fiery red, obviously having spent longer than they realised trying to gather information.

Cyr nodded, following the vampire's lead. He paused momentarily. The creature was blocking the door. Thinking quickly, he grabbed a chair from the table, hefting it up and slamming the zombie across the face. "Let's go! Outside, I don't think that thing can open doors!" he snapped, satisfied that the shambling corpse was having difficulty walking, rigor setting in at last.

The assassin made a break for the door, throwing it open and holding it wide for Ai and the cat, who clawed at the creature in passing. Cyr slammed the door shut, leaning against it and staring at the vampire for further instructions. "..that thing's a zombie, right?" he asked, referring to the monster who was now scratching and moaning at the door.

"Well a puppet to be more precise. This is bad, the only way I know of one to stop is by killing the master or the master deciding to stop and either way that doesn't seem likely to happen any time soon" Ai watched the door strain under the pressure being applied to it from the inside. "I don't like the idea any more than I assume you will but I'd suggest a tacticful retreat. We'll head to the library the ward there ought to hold the thing up even if it should managr to catch up. With the way things are going, it's most likely the person orchestrating this already knows most of our details". He waited for a responce from the assasin.

"Well a puppet to be more precise. This is bad, the only way I know of one to stop is by killing the master or the master deciding to stop and either way that doesn't seem likely to happen any time soon" Ai watched the door strain under the pressure being applied to it from the inside. "I don't like the idea any more than I assume you will but I'd suggest a tacticful retreat. We'll head to the library the ward there ought to hold the thing up even if it should managr to catch up. With the way things are going, it's most likely the person orchestrating this already knows most of our details". He waited for a responce from the assasin.

"Right..." the teen mumbled, fixing his gaze on the door. "...but what if that thing does escape. Is it dangerous to anyone else, if it somehow got back to the main part of the park...?" he asked, looking to the vampire.

Cyr's knowledge lay in science, in the practical side of things, such as physics, chemistry, biology...and fighting. Those were what he specialized in. He found himself feeling fortunate that he'd come into contact with a vampire who seemed to have sufficient information about the situation. '...maybe Yeve knew that this would happen...' he pondered, pinning Ai with a purple-hued stare.

"...your master won't mind my presence, will he?" he asked as well, still leaning against the door, holding it closed.

Ai shooh his head. "They aren't capable of anything else than their master bids them to do and he seems to be preoccpied with us at the moment it would be most unlikely he'd worry about anything else. And no, my master won't mind; he should be back by now too."

Cyr nodded in understanding, risking a move away from the door and scooping the cat up again. "Then let's go. I want to get back to the library...I think we need to ask your master a bit about the book," he said decisively, his voice firm. He jogged briskly in the direction they had come from. The teen was spending no more time than was needed hanging around in the open.

"I figure...if we run...we can cut the time from thirty minutes to twelve...fifteen tops..." he said smoothly as he jogged alongside Ai, the trees passing quickly. He hoped that the puppet wasn't close behind them. '...would be nice if it stayed in the cabin for a while,' he decided, tripping over a fallen log. He recovered his balance and kept running.

"Ai....thanks..."

Ai nodded as they started to make their way back to the library. Matching Cyr's pace it took them 12 minutes to reach the library a soft glow emitting from it. Opening the door Ai called out to his master making him aware of their presence, Cyr followed behind him and this time Ai locked the door. There was a faint yell from downstairs, usually meaning his master was attending to putting something away in his quarters and would normally emerge in 5 minutes or so. Ai took a seat on the counter, nervously interlocking his fingers and twitching when something grabbed him from behind and knocked him over; falling atop of him. "Ouch"! Ai angrily knocked the figure off of him. "I told you before about doing that Daichi"! Ai got up before picking the kid up by the scruff of his neck. Daichi let out a grin and stuck his tongue out at the vamoire. Ai let out an exasperated sigh. Turning to Cyr who was still looking uncomfortable at the door " Cyr this is Daichi, the hyperactive pain in the ass." Ai dropped Daichi who ran over to Cyr and bounced around him. "Wow" Daichi looked at Ai and started taunting him. "Wow you actually have company for once Ai" His tone was light. He faced Cyr and putting his hands behind his head grin in place. "Like he said; I'm Daichi it's nice to meet ya."

Cyr paused in his seat, his lips parted slightly as he stared at the kid. Normally, the assassin found children troublesome and annoying, and this kid seemed to be the same way, fitting Cyr's 'bill of annoyance' perfectly. Still, he needed Ai's master's help and hospitality, at least until he figured out what was going on. '...might as well be nice to the kid.'

His lips formed an uncertain smile as he fixed the boy with a solid gaze. "Nice to meet you Daichi. I see that you take good care of Ai," he said, his tone devoid of any feeling.

Maki rubbed against his cheek, meowing at the hyperactive child as if to greet him. On instinct, Cyr reached out, scratching at the feline's ears as he dropped his gaze back to the table, sighing softly as he waited for the person whom he felt could help them. His eyes cast a concerned glance to the vampire, and the book that sat on the table, in front of him. '...what if his master can't help?' he wondered dismally.

Hearing his name being called Daichi ran out of the room, creating a loud racket as he jumped down the stairs. Ai walked over to Cyr apologising to him. "That's my masters cousin; as far as I know there was some sort of accident with his family so he stays at the shop now. He's an annoyance but generally not a bad kid and actually a lot smarter than he seems." Ai turned around at the sound of his master coming into the room.

"Thank you for looking after the shop for me as always Ai." He sat down at one of the tables; lighting a candle and gesturing to Cyr to sit down. "Now you must be Cyr; i've heard you've both had a difficult time recently. But before we begin looking at things..." He turned to Ai. "If you wouldn;t mind Ai would you prepare some drinks. I myself am parched and I'm sure yourself and Cyr could use with something refreshing to perk you up after your ideal."

Truly Ai simply wanted to find out what was going on but compliantly bowed his head and left the room momentarily to prepare the drinks.

The assassin sat up in his chair as he followed the man's directive. He fixed Ai's master with a calm, purple gaze. "Sir...pardon my rudeness, but how did you hear about us, and our situation?" he asked, his tone non-dismissing. As far as he was concerned, this meeting was about business, not sitting around sipping tea or lattes or whatever the hell it was the man was in the mood for. He kept his face totally restrained as he regarded the master.

Daichi, it seemed had wondered into the room as well, and was currently fluttering around the assassin's seat, his gaze wide-eyed and fixed on Cyr's vest. He shot a sideways glance at the child, minutely shaking his head. There was no way in hell the kid was getting any closer to him, his flacks, or his knife than he already was.

He turned his focus back to Ai's master, waiting for the man to answer his question.

Magnus chuckled, light flickering on his face showing him to be rather aged. "My dear boy information on various things travels quite quickly in the circles I am tied to." He stopped a moment waving a dismissive hand at Daichi. "Daichi; I am sure there is studying you could be doing at the moment iis there not? These are important matters and I think that Cyr may be too tired to deal with your energy at the moment." They watched as Daichi, puffing his cheeks stalked upstairs; not before attempting to trip up Ai who was just walking in with the drinks. Thankfully though Ai managed to keep his balance giving the child a disdainful glare. Reaching for the cup in front of him Magnus took a sip. "How is Yeve doing anyway then" he asked. "She always did make a great cup of tea though i'm not complaining of yours Ai"

Ai took a shocked step back. "You knew Yevette master?"

Cyr was sure he looked as shocked as Ai sounded. A deep scowl broke over his features, his eyes hardening. Of course the man knew Yeve. Yeve had known a lot about the shop, enough to be able to describe it in full detail to Cyr before he ran her errand for her...the errand that had, as far as he was concerned, ruined his life. It made sense that she knew Ai's master.

"Principal," he said, using the woman's nickname from Deathsayers, "is good, Sir. I'm sure she sends her regards." He turned his glass around in his hands, his gaze falling to the liquid in the cup, shoulders hunched. Yeve _had_ set him up, that was plain to see now. As such, he doubted that the man, Magnus, would agree to allow him to leave the library, or that he'd order Ai to remove the bracelet that restricted his movements.

"Sir, I'll be frank. I can tell that both you and Principal know more about this situation than Ai or myself do, so I don't want to pussyfoot around any longer. I want to know what's going on...who's after the book...why they're after it...and what the hell I have to do with any of it," he said, his tone dangerously cold. Cyr was no longer willing to approach the situation calmly.

He had a feeling that Ai would react to his anger, if his respect for his master was anything as strong as it sounded, but quite frankly, the teenager didn't give a damn.

"...and I want to know why the hell you and Yeve set us up."

Ai was aware Cyr was getting angry and really he couldn't blame him. Ai had thought Magnus had always been honest with him and this was quite a surprise to hime. He wondered why his master would be associated with an orgaisation od asassins but considering his masters own line of work didmissed it as not too out of the ordinary. It seemed the logical thing to do would be to attempt to diffuse Cyr's anger but Ai himself was rather angry and upset with his master.

"Master." Ai hesitated having never been displeased with him before but keeping his composure. "Please tell us, what you know. It seems unfair that we've been left in the dark of what is going on if it concerns us."

Magnus put his drink down and looked at both men seriously, his voice in a hushed tone.

"That book is full of evil intent. Written in an ancient language it tells of how to summon evil creatures. Creatures unable to think or feel anything, doing only as their master bids them to. The creature's you've faced recently are prototypes, failed experiments created by villians magick and science."

He looked at Cyr. "Created by the doctor whom 'examined' you.2 He said; not wanting to cause Cyr too much discomfort. "That is how I know Yeve my dear boy". He faced to Ai. "I'm surprised you never noticed Ai, after all the language it is written in is your native tongue. Though I suppose it's possible you've forgotton. Ai was shocked. Exactly what did his master know of him that he himself didn't.

Magnus faced the two boys. "We were unsure of what would happen should you be targeted seperately, we're both aware that each of you have suberb talents but some of your individual traits and talents are stronger than others so we figured it would be safer should you stick together. And Cyr please do not be mad at Ai for the bracelet as he was instructed by me to place it on you and I had not let him aware of any of this information until this moment."

Cyr schooled his tone, making sure it was level and cold as he addressed the old man. He'd been shaken by the news. Dr. Minarette was alive. That put a new, even more uncomfortable spin on things in the teenager's mind. He felt troubled, his face falling. "...that bitch," he whispered, his voice filtered with both hurt, anger, and shame as he thought of Yeve. The woman had lied to him, for how long no one knew.

The teenager felt his shoulders trembling. He couldn't think straight, couldn't concentrate. He tuned the man out, everything he said, listening but not paying attention. He knew he'd absorb the information anyways. The last sentence caught his ire though and he slammed his palms down on the table, pushing his chair back, his glare shooting to the old man. The teacup spilled, warm liquid falling over the table. He shook his head, unable to speak. The betrayal had compacted.

"...fuck this...fuck all of this...fuck you, fuck the book, fuck the doctor and fuck that god-damned bitch..." he gritted through clenched teeth, losing the battle against his emotions. He couldn't stand to be around the old man, the book, or Ai, for that matter at the moment. He didn't care where he went, he had to get away. The only place he could think of in the small building was the bedroom where he'd woken up.

He stalked off, his shoulders shaking as he hugged his chest, his anger apparent in his actions, brushing past Ai as he made his way back to the bedroom. Inside, once the door was shut, the brunet sank to the floor, resting his head on his arms, his knees pressed to his chest, tears that had been threatening to fall since he heard about the doctor gathering in his eyes. He sighed shakily, purple oculars sliding shut as warm liquid trailed down his cheeks. '...she lied to me...she fucking lied to me...'

Ai watched as Cyr stormed off to his room, feeling sympathetic to him Ai currently knew how he felt and thus decided the best thing to do was to leave him be for the current moment in time. He looked towards his master whom was sitting calmly a neutral look upon his face. "How long have you been planning this"? Ai whispered only just audible enough to hear. "This isn't something you would have only just found out. How long have you been hiding things from me"! Ai's voice was raised as he got up from the chair and slammed his fist into the table. His master continued to sit their silently. Ai glowered at the man, he'd been the only person he'd believed he could trust in. And had just been bitterly let down. Ai felt like he'd been slapped. Fighting the temptation to cry he walked away, knocking the chair over in passing and walked out the door with a mighty slam.

Back in the bedroom, Cyr was approaching a breakdown. He'd placed his whole trust in Yeve for years. When he was a child, she was the only person he'd ever bothered to talk to, the only person who'd bothered to talk to him as if he were something other than an object of research. 'Research...' The word sent a shiver down his spine.

He recalled the part of his life he hadn't told Ai about, the years of undergoing testing, meekly obeying the commands of men in white jackets, and larger men in flack vests, much like his own. The teen recalled the time, just three years earlier, when he'd decided he'd had enough. He'd had enough of being misused, enough of being made to feel things no one ought to feel...pain...blinding pain, powerful enough to make a grown man beg for death by any means, as it would hurt less than feeling...enough of being assaulted on a near daily basis.

He recalled the moment when he'd made that will known, taking over Icer's body during a routine medical exam, plunging a spent vaccination needle into the eye of the doctor, killing the guard with a scalpel to the jugular. He remembered running, shooting everything in sight, remembered watching, weak and wounded as the building exploded, shrapnel and debris falling from the sky.

It wasn't done though, the old man had said it wasn't. Yet Yeve had led him to believe it was.

Much as he was loathe to admit it, Cyr wanted to let go of control, to have someone present with him, in the room to control him, to tell him what to do, how to act, what to think. He felt shamed for thinking that way, but as he neared the dangerous edge between a breakdown and control the feeling doubled. He _needed_ someone to take control of him...or else he'd lose it...


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Whoo we got to the lemon bit ^___^ This chapter is where we got up to so far and Tacs off for a while so I'm afraid you shall have to wait for more. Mwahahaha.

Ai was sat at the tree outside the shop. The same tree where all those years ago he had first met Magnus. That day it had been raining, Ai was sitting there cold and hungry after a particuarly violent beating. He'd accidentally bumped into some anti-vampire humans, he didn't fight back it wasn't fair and it wasn't as if he'd had much to fight about then. He was waiting for what he was sure would be his end when Magnus had come and found him; offered him food and a reprieve from the rain despite knowing what Ai was from hte start. He had been the first person Ai had truly talked to, telling him of his past and feelings when Magnus offered him the job and accomodation. Since then he had trusted the man completely and never questioned his judgement. Until now. It occured to him that he had lleft Cyr in the shop with the man who'd played them both for fools. He decided he'd go in and take the bracelet off of Cyr at least. Why should he be forced to stay somewhere that he wanted to be. Though he wasn't sure what he would do once he did. Cyr would have to face Yeve and Ai would have to face Magnus, it wasn't as if he had anywhere else to go. He silently went back into the shop; ignoring Magnus still sitting on the table as if completely oblivious to what he had just done and went upstairs to his room. He found Cyr sitting on the bed head between his folded arms and immediately got concerned for him. It was true that Ai felt betrayed but Cyr must feel worse, not asking for what had happened to him in life had just discovered the person he trusted had lied to him and that someone he evidently didn't want to meet again was coming after him. On top of that he'd been unwittingly made to initiate the whole thing believing he was simply doing a favour for Yeve and forced into one weird situation after another. Ai sat on the bed next to Cyr and saying nothing simply wrapped his arms around him and rested his head on Cyr's shoulder.

The teenager shifted on the bed, his head raising slightly as strong arms wrapped across his frame. '...Ai...' his mind supplied. He hadn't noticed the vampire come in, too deeply wrapped in his thoughts to hear anything other than his own rapid breathing and manic heart beat. He sank back into Ai's embrace, tilting his head slightly to stare at the vampire.

He was both ashamed and relieved to have been caught in such a fragile state. In that moment, Cyr felt his age. He wasn't as old as he normally acted, he wasn't really an adult, even though he might seem like it. All he was was a scared, lonely teenager whose who life had been changed, for the worse, he decided, by a callous, wretched old woman.

Cyr shifted in Ai's arms, his eyes red and still shining with unshed tears as he turned in the vampire's embrace to face the man. It was odd for him to seek solace in the arms of another person. The only person he'd ever done so with was Icer, and even then, it had become natural for them, as they were, essentially, two halves of the same person. Disregarding the oddity of his actions, Cyr wrapped his arms around Ai's neck, his face nuzzling against Ai's collarbone as he trembled, on the verge of crying again. "...sorry..." he whispered, blushing in embarrassment. "...just...hold me please?"

Ai looked at Cyr, seeming quite fragile at the moment and nodded, shifting slightly so Cyr would be more comfortable and resting his head atop of Cyr's. Letting a couple of the tears he'd been restraining fall, he hated seeing Cyr; who was so strong look so fragile. And felt partially responsible. He decided if Cyr were to go and face Yevette he would go with him, he'd aid ihim whatever he decided to do and wasn't going to let him deal with whoever this doctor was on his own. "Cyr." He said softly.

The teen shifted from his position to stare up at the vampire, curiosity in his eyes. "...A-Ai...what...?" he couldn't finish the sentence as he noticed the wetness on the other male's cheeks. He assumed that Magnus's withholding information from Ai had hurt him, probably just as badly as he was hurt. Despite his normally cold, brash nature Cyr hated to see someone upset...especially someone he'd come to consider as a companion.

A trembling hand moved from Ai's shoulders to brush away the wetness on the man's face, the teen pulling his hand back to his chest as he snuggled further into the embrace, the bracelet clanging metallurgical against the snaps on his vest as he did so. He waited for the vampire to continue, trying to calm himself enough to understand what it was Ai was attempting to convey to him.

Ai grabbed Cyr's wrist gently the other man still resting on his chest. "Let me take this off first." He said the sound of metal falling to the floor as Ai unclasped it. "I wanted to let you know, I'm sorry for what's happened...I had no idea what was going on I'm sorry. And, and I'll help you no matter what you decide to do." Ai looked at Cyr and returned the embrace yr had initiated.

Cyr acquiesced. It felt good to have his wrist free of the metal band, and the teen felt better knowing that his movements were no longer at risk of being restricted by unnatural means. He found himself looking at Ai in a new light. Ai was no longer his jailer, Yeve, the Doctor, and the old man from downstairs were.

Cyr wanted to go to Yeve's, to confront her...but she and her son were the closest things to family that he had. He couldn't bear to face the woman, or Alexis, as long as he was volatility unstable. So, he settled for scooting back, studying Ai gently. The vampire had offered to stick with him, apologized for something that wasn't even his doing, and was still here, holding on to him, even though he, by all rights, didn't have to.

Something foreign and uncomfortable stirred in the back of Cyr's mind. He needed to let go of all control, but didn't feel comfortable asking Ai for what he felt he really needed, really wanted. Ai was a practical stranger, an ally, but not a friend yet...though he was the closest thing Cyr had at the moment. To ask Ai for his help in calming down, in letting go, wouldn't be right.

The assassin smiled sadly at the vampire, choosing, instead, to thank him in the only way he knew how. Cyr leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss at the corner of Ai's mouth before pulling away. "...merci beaucoup..." he mumbled, his voice uncertain.

Ai's eyes widened, shocked by the contact. He couldn't really say it was unpleasant though. He chuckled "You're welcome...So" he asked lightly. "What are you planning to do? Like I said I'll help you either way; wether you decide to confront yeve or stay here for the night. Or I know a hotel keeper; he owes me a couple of favours if you dont wish to stay at either though I'm just slightly concerned about the lack of protection it may offer." Ai looked up glaring at the door suddenly and signalling to Cyr he'd be right back got up and sneaked in front of it. Quietly he suddenly flung the door open and Daichi obviously eavesdropping fell into the room. "Brat; I dont have any patience for you at the moment get out" Ai said coldly to the boy.

Cyr sat on the bed, suddenly missing the contact, his chin tucking to his chest in thought. Did he want to risk staying at a hotel, knowing full-well that the doctor and the creatures he'd created could attack him, track him down, and take him back to the life he had no intention of ever returning to? It would give him more mobility, more privacy...his own apartment probably wasn't safe, and he couldn't stand to see Yeve at the moment.

'...the only place left is here...' he thought, his shoulders slumping. Briefly, he registered the sound of Ai arguing with the boy, the kid, Daichi. By the looks of things the brat had been eavesdropping. How much he'd heard, and how much he knew, Cyr could only guess. Not that it mattered much, to him at least. The only thing the boy could actually do was report whatever he'd heard to the old man, who, quite frankly, Cyr didn't like...at all...

"I swear if you talk about a single thing you heard in here and I don't give a damn how trivial it is I am going to make your existance a very unpleasent one. Now get lost before I think of something unpleasent to do." He watched as Daichi stalked off to his own room; pouting. Ai ran his fingers through his hair, turning back to Cyr and flashing an apologetic smile towards him. "Sorry." He rwturned to the bed; sitting behind Cyr and pulled him back into the light embrace. He didn't want to leave Cyr on his own until he was feeling alright again.

"I swear if you talk about a single thing you heard in here and I don't give a damn how trivial it is I am going to make your existance a very unpleasent one. Now get lost before I think of something unpleasent to do." He watched as Daichi stalked off to his own room; pouting. Ai ran his fingers through his hair, turning back to Cyr and flashing an apologetic smile towards him. "Sorry." He rwturned to the bed; sitting behind Cyr and pulled him back into the light embrace. He didn't want to leave Cyr on his own until he was feeling alright again.

Ai smiled gently, feeling Cyr lean aginst him. "Baka" he said softly, placing his hand on Cyr's head. "Of course I want to help you, you think after all that I've seen recently I'd just let them do what they wanted. No way." Ai's voice went a bit softer, he wasn't sure how the other man would take it; after all they had only spent a short while together but he felt like he'd known him longer than that. He certainly opened up to him; more than any other person in his life except for his master who'd let hi9m down terribly. He placed a small kiss on Cyr's cheek. "I like you." His face went pink. "If it makes you feel uncomfortable sorry."

Cyr shook his head, smiling slightly as heat rose to his cheeks. "...it doesn't..." he said, speaking the truth. Rather, the thought that Ai cared for him as a friend brightened his heart. The assassin was worried though, and it showed when his brows furrowed into a frown. He was having a breakdown, the familiar chill slipping over his mind, cold fear and anxiety creeping into his veins.

Who had been the last person to say something like that? he wondered, glancing down at Ai's chest as he went rigid in the man's arms. "...Ai...you w-won't leave me or dislike me if I do something odd...will you...if I ask you to help me with something?" he asked, thinking of a way to block the feeling of dread from overwhelming him. He needed release, and training wasn't an option. Yet, what he was about to ask the vampire brought an even deeper blush, one of shame, to Cyr's cheeks.

Concerned noticing thw worried look on Cyr's face Ai shook his head. "Of course not, like I said i'll do whatever I can to help. Ai spoke to him truthfully. He wondered what help Cyr could beed, he also knew it couldn't be easy for the man asking for help; after all he had shown he was normally in control of the situations and wondered wat could cause him to ask for help and with a blush on his face none the less.

"I'm...sometimes when I'm stressed," Cyr mumbled, glancing down at the bed, sliding out of Ai's embrace, out of his lap, "...sometimes when I'm stressed I have mental breakdowns...nothing too bad...but they really...I don't have my medicine with me, so I'd rather avoid having one." The teenager sighed. It was always a challenge for him to ask people for what he needed during these times...moreso than it was when he was mentally stable.

"...usually, I would exercise to do that...but I can't, not here, not without your Master's permission to go outside, which, obviously, if he's in league with that bitch, he'll nix right away...so I...ugh...I need to let go of control somehow." There...he'd said the first part...now for the more difficult part.

"As you know, I can't feel pain...normally...and usually, I'm sort of...in control but not when I'm like this. Ai...can you, this is going to sound very odd, can you boss me around? At least for a while? I need to have someone else do my thinking and such for me...please, I know it doesn't make much sense, but I need to feel like someone else is in charge. I promise I'll do whatever you ask me to do."

Ai understood what Cyr was asking of him and how hard it must of been to do so. Though he wasn't exactly sure of how to boss him around. He figured if he could keep his mind distracted until he was calmer would be a good way to start. There were a couple of ways to do that he supposed. Things which keep you busy but don't frustrate you; that would be a bad idea. Books and crafts went out the window. Possibly cooking something? After all they did both have to eat and he head a small adjoining kitchen to his room so he didn't have to go downstatirs. Neither of them would have to confront someone they didn't want to. Though first he had to snap Cyr out of the progression into a breakdown, a mild shock ought to do it he thought. His hand on Cyr's cheek gently but firm, brough Cyr to look at him and kissed him.

Purple eyes widened slightly, a flashback taking hold of Cyr. The last person he'd kissed during a mental state like this had been a guard, two years back. "...but Ai's not a guard...he's a fr...a friend...' Cyr thought, relaxing into the kiss. Compliant, he pressed his lips more firmly against Ai's, sliding forward onto all fours, his eyes sliding shut. This kiss felt different than any of the others Cyr had ever had before. Before he could stop himself, the teenager let out a small moan.

'...this is so wrong...but so very...very right...' he thought, sighing softly against Ai's mouth.

Ai was surprised as Cyr strengthened the kiss and let out a moan. It was very pleasurable and despite not wanting to take advantage of Cyr in his current frame of mind he couldn't help himself as he slid his tongue skillfully between Cyr's lips. Letting out a moan of his own.

Cyr gave in, pressing closer to the older man, his arms lacing around Ai's neck, fingers finding purchase in the man's hair. He allowed his tongue to be coaxed into a dance. He realized that he wouldn't mind if Ai asked him for sex. Right now, he could care less what Ai asked him for as long as he didn't have to think. Still...the feeling of being dominated, pinned to a surface and made to submit was something that both terrified and aroused the assassin.

The brunet pulled away from the kiss, his lips grazing Ai's. "...what do you want me to do?" he asked, his voice soft. If Ai didn't want this, it was no big deal, so long as the man still told him what to do or how to act.

Ai blushed, slightly out of breath after the lengthy kiss. Cyr had wrapped his hands around his neck and was sitting there atop his lap asking him what he wanted Cyr to do. Ai felt slightly guilty, wondering if Cyr would of been willing to do so in a clearer state of mind. But wanton lust overrun his ability to stop and justified that he would apologise to the man later if need be. After all it was he who said he wanted to be bossed around. "Let me take off your shirt?" Ai enquired. He'd still be gentle as well as firm though, he didn't want Cyr to think he was using him.

Cyr nodded, smiling complacently at Ai while he waited for the man to remove the garment. "...alright," he said, leaning forward to press his lips to Ai's ear as he spoke. Cyr was desperate for the loss of control and if Ai wanted his shirt off, he would be more than happy to comply. Anything was worth not having a breakdown.

Cyr nodded in greement so Ai gently taking the garment from him placed it by the foot of the bed. He put his hands atop Cyr's shoulders and started to rub them. Firmly massaging his shoulders Ai nuzzled to Cyr's neck; placing featherlight kisses from his neck down his back.

The teen sat placidly, assisting Ai in wresting the garment up, over his head. Cyr stretched as the garment fell onto the floor, landing on top of his vest, which he'd discarded earlier, while Ai had been talking to the kid. The brunet felt soothed as he stretched his arm across his chest, feeling the muscles tense and relax.

Cyr's chin dropped his his chest, a soft moan escaping from between slack lips as warm, large, strong hands fell to his shoulders, working at the knots and kinks in his muscles. The teen felt the tension leaving his body and responded by leaning backwards, into the giving hands. The purple eyed youth found himself pleasantly surprised as Ai leaned forward, nuzzling his neck.

All the while, while soft, tender kisses were dropped along the curve of his throat, the hands resting while firmly squeezing his shoulders, Cyr felt a slight sense of shame. His serial number, branded into the skin of his back by the Doctor once he'd made his appearance, was in plain sight, clearly visible to the vampire, whose lips had fallen to the line of his spine, eliciting a delighted, yet worried mewl from him.

'...he's going to ask...I can tell...' he thought, his hands reaching behind him to rub Ai's thighs as the man knelt behind him, massaging gently so as to return the favor on his shoulders.

Ai continued his ministrations happy with the sounds coming from Cyr's mouth. His lips brushed over a number marked into his skin. Curious but not wanting to risk upsetting Cyr disregarded it, he knew about upsetting reminders of the past; hiding his own. As he'd learned earlier if Cyr wished to tell him he would but at the moment Ai focused on making Cyr feel pleasured. He wanted him to have a reprieve from the problems that were going on if only momentarily and let him know that Ai cared for him. Noticing the reaction received when he grazed over the base of his spine Ai ran his tongue along the line. From the bottom of his back to just below his neck where he stopped not wanting to worry him. His hands wandered from Cyr's shoulders to his chest, brushing over his nipples.

The teenager's hands never paused, traveling up and down along Ai's legs as Cyr sought to help the man feel relaxed, comfortable, and...possibly...aroused. His posture tensed as Ai's lips fell to one of the numbers. Now was typically the time when Cyr's partners asked about the numbers, and Cyr, unable to lie, would be forced to tell them about his time in the labs. The questions would continue and the night would usually end with Cyr either lying abandoned, finding himself used in a way he hadn't agreed to, or broken in some manner.

To his shock, however, the vampire didn't ask, didn't even stall, choosing, instead, to flick his tongue out, trailing it along Cyr's spine, drawing a pleasant shiver from the brunet. "...Ai..." he breathed, his hands resting dangerously near to the other man's groin, "...t-thank you...please ah-" he gasped softly as lips lapped and sucked on his shoulder, close enough to his neck to send a rush of adrenaline running down his spine. Ai wouldn't bite him though, Cyr knew that now, after watching the man. He wasn't like the other creatures Cyr had encountered, so focused on their own pleasure that they felt free to sink their fangs into Cyr's neck, marveling at how the boy couldn't feel the bite of the teeth as they sank home.

"Ai...I want...let me do something to repay you for this, please?" he begged, arching his back and biting his lip as clever hands found his nipples, teasing them into hardness, the cool air of the room chilling further as his control slipped, his figure chilling to the touch. frost forming on the windows as the brunet's latent crytokinesis came to.

Ai stopped momentarily worried about Cyr, his figure suddenly cool to the touch. He leant closer to him; head resting on Cyr's shoulder. "Are you alright? Want me to stop?" His voice full of concern.

"No," Cyr mumbled, shaking his head desperately, "...please...please don't stop...just tell me what I can do to repay you. I'll do anything, just please, please don't stop!" He was begging again...but then, that had been a common thing for him back at the labs. He didn't know how Ai would respond to it, but he did know that he needed, craved the other male's touch right now. "I don't care what you do to me, what you have me do in return...please Ai, just make the memories stop for right now...please!"

"All I want you to do Cyr is feel better, even if only in this moment in time." Ai readjusted himself to face in front of Cyr, and pushing him down firmly with a noticeable creak from the bed; making sure Cyr's head was on the pile of soft pillows, Ai turned his ministrations to Cyr's stomach. Flicking his tounge around the teens naval his hands still playing with Cyr's nipples.

Cyr shuddered as the vampire tended to his body. The brunet moaned softly, unable to hold it back as Ai's tongue danced around his stomach. That area, especially close to his v-line, which Ai was now covering with alternating kisses and licks, was one of Cyr's triggers. The teenager arched off of the bed as Ai's tongue passed over the curve of his hips.

"Nnh, A-Ai..." he breathed, raising his hand to bite a knuckle in an attempt to keep quiet. It wouldn't do to have the child or the old man hear them. Still, Cyr found it increasingly difficult to remain collected and composed as the vampire's hands found his nipples, teasing them into hardness. He longed for more contact, a fact which, as he recognized it, brought a renewed blush to his face.

It had been so long since he'd been touched like this, but this time, he realized as he lay back on the pillows, the touch was far different than the desperate pawing and biting that the others had given him. It felt softer, more intimate, and the assassin failed to bite back the soft cry as he realized...he was trapped.

Ai sat straight as he lifted his own shirt from his form. Idly tossing it to the side a pale scar stretched just below his ribcage. He leaned back over Cyr and nibbled on his ear playfully. "See; I have one too." Leaning in for another kiss Ai's hahnds made their way under the waistband of Cyr's trousers and stroked his member through the fabric of his pants.

Cyr couldn't help the strangled gasp which escaped him when Ai's hand fell below the waistband of his pants. The brunet's hips raised off the bed, arching towards the invading appendage, seeking more contact. Panting gently, his face flushed and spine tingling, Cyr leaned up, dropping a kiss on the vampire's chest, his hand moving to graze over the scar.

Idly, the teen wondered what had happened, but would not press the issue. Ai hadn't done so to him, and he would return the same courtesy. The indigo-eyed male's tongue danced out, grazing over hardened abs and up the plane of a wide chest. Cyr would not be the only person receiving pleasure tonight, he would see to that. If Ai wanted him to stop, he would, but until then it would be an equal thing.

Ai let out a gasp as Cyr's tongue explored his chest. A slight flush spreading across his face. It was very pleasurable. He continued stroking Cyr; slender fingers teasing the slowly.

Gritting his teeth, Cyr reached down, grabbing Ai's hand and removing it from it's position. Somewhere along the line, he'd realized what was happening...and felt a burst of shame for it. '...I barely know him...he's doing this to make me feel better. I owe him an apology and...something...' he thought, lacing his hand with the vampire's.

Cyr used his free hand to push up on Ai's chest, shaking his head gently. "Unh...A-Ai...I can't do this without doing something for you first...please..I need to be allowed to repay you so tell ah...tell me how..." he panted, very aroused and highly stimulated by the sensations created by the vampire. He knew he was blushing, he could feel it, and he didn't care about that at all...what he cared about was seeing to it that his conscience and his mind both remained clear.

Ai stayed there hesitantly; propped up by his elbow just above Cyr unsure of what to do. He'd only just quite gotten a grip of himself realising what he was doing when Cyr grabbed his hand. He was in a slightly mesmerised state, had been giving into instinct. He'd never really had anyone worried about what he wanted before and it confused him slightly. Unsure what to do he settled for kissing Cyr once again and hoping he'd be able to think clearly through the hazed state his mind seemed to want to be in at the moment.

Cyr's eyes slid shut, the teen leaning back, his hand cupping Ai's cheek. The brunet responded hesitantly, flicking his tongue out over Ai's lips. The feeling of being close to someone, of lips touching, caressing, was comforting to him. "Mmggh..." he sighed, working his hand in Ai's hair, gently threading through auburn strands. It felt...nice...the nicest and most complete he'd felt in a while.

Ai's lips were soft, and carried a flavor that was distinctly his. Cyr could still taste the rose-hip tea on his mouth and murmured softly, his thoughts hazy. If this was what Ai wanted, it was fine with him...

Ai was sure someone would hate him come morning, himself or Cyr he wasn't sure. However he was caught up in the pleasure he was receiving from Cyr and couldn't hold himself back anymore. For a night at least; it seemed fair for them both to forget the blows they'd been dealt. Ai strengthened the kiss, his tongue dancing with Cyr's. Ai continued to tease Cyr's member, more intense than before but still gentle; his other hand snaked it's way to Cyr's ass.


End file.
